


Bizarre Roommates

by Kman134



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Borderline H, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Harems, Monsters, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slice of Life, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kman134/pseuds/Kman134
Summary: A tale of three roommates--a human boy, a vampire girl, and a werewolf girl--living under the same roof having to deal with innocent cohabitation while dealing with unresolved sexual tension while also going on bizarre adventures. inspired by Three's Company, Monster High, Monster Musume, Sequential Art, and Living with Hipstergirl and Gamergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, typing down my journal in my laptop as the light from my desk lamp shined. I stopped and looked away for 20 seconds while messaging them with my fingers. Suddenly, I heard something break on the other side of the door.

“What the hell, Cristina?!” I heard Jessica shouting and she wasn’t too happy. “That dish was worth 2,000 dollars and you just dropped it onto the floor!”

“Like, what’s the big deal, Jessica?! So, I broke a plate! It’s not the end of the world,” Christina retorted defensively.

“That plate was a gift from my grandmother! It’s irreplaceable!” stated Jessica.

Rubbing the bridge between my eyes, I stood up out of my chair and sauntered to the door. I guess it was time for me to intervene, yet again. I walked into the kitchen, which was next to my room on the right, standing in front of my two roommates with both of my hands crossed.

Glaring at the two, I sighed heavily while trying to remain calm. I questioned in a gruff tone, “Okay, what are you two fighting about this time?”

They turned their attention towards me, watching their shoulders moving up and down as they inhaled and exhaled their breaths.

Placing a hand on her side, Jessica gestured a hand and fumed, “The klutz over there broke my grandmother’s plate with her clumsy, manicured fingers and it’s now all over the floor, Ryu!”

“Hey, I said I was sorry! I can pay you back!” Cristina interjected. Her apologies fell on deaf ears as Jessica brought her glares back to her.

“That plate was from a country that doesn’t even exist anymore and you expect to pay for it?!” Jessica admonished, getting into the brunette’s face with her finger poking at her large cleavage. “So, unless you have a time machine, you can never repay me for it!”

Jessica’s mouth started to bare fangs as I watched her eyes glow red. She added insultingly, “Maybe, you should get a boob reduction because those things are stealing all the blood from your brain!”

“What did you say?!” Gritting her teeth, I watched as Cristina’s face started to morph until it resembled a wolf’s head. Her body started to grow with her top and lounge shorts ripping while brown fur began to pop all over her body.

She growled as she protracted her claws, roaring, “You better take that back, or else I’m going to make you take it back!”

Right before my eyes, pandemonium was about to be unleashed and I needed to put an end to it before it could happen.

“Enough!”

I stomped my foot onto the floorboards and felt the area shake like it was hit by an earthquake, which drew the two’s attention back to me.

I reprimanded the two with furrow brows and a stern demeanor, “For three days, you two have been fighting like cats and dogs, and every time you fight, there are holes in the wall and half of the living room would look like a twister passed through!” I grabbed the two by the shirt collars and dragged them into the living room, sitting them down on both sides while glaring at them as they looked away in intimidation. “Now, none of us are going to bed until you two get along and I’m going to make sure that’s going to happen!”

You’ all must be wondering why I’m stuck with two girls as roommate, or better yet, two monster girls as roommates. Maybe, I should start from the beginning of the story.

It all began three days ago. I just came into the town of Haven, which was a very unusual town, by bus and I was looking for an apartment. I answered to an ad posted on the side of a bulletin board at the bus station.

Someone named “Jessie Dris” posted it and it was written in bold letters. It read, “Two roommates needed! Come by the Shelly Apartment at Prometheus Lane and sign up for Room 666!”

I was so excited that I couldn’t stop a smile from forming on my face. I dashed up the street, running as fast as I could for about a block until I finally reached the right street. My feet halted and after I caught my breath, I looked up and I saw that I was finally at the Shelley Apartment Complex.

Walking through the parking lot, I sauntered inside the building, admiring the French rococo design of the building’s interior while walking on the oriental carpet under my feet. I headed to the landlord’s office and after I knocked on the door, I took a step back as the door slowly opened.

“Yes, who is it~” hymned a feminine voice.

Standing at the door way was a beautiful woman in her thirties, looking at me with widened eyes in confusion.

She looked to be in her thirties, having long red hair, brown eyes, and beautiful pale skin. She was dressed in a very casual manner with a tight beige blouse with the top buttons undone to give her large cleavage some air, a pair of short shorts that revealed her long legs, and a pair of plain slippers.

“Can I help you?” she asked in a friendly ton. A gentle smile formed on her face.

I didn’t respond, as my body remained stiff, feeling my palms beginning to sweat while my eyes moved up and down at her body. However, when I saw her puzzled stare, I snapped out of my daze and regained my composure.

“H-hello. I’m Ryu Bushi a-and I’m here for the roommate deal up at Room 666,” I said nervously, handing her the poster that was in my pocket.

Her smile grew bigger before gesturing me to enter her office. I walked in and plopped into the seat in front of her desk. For the last 5 minutes, the landlady was in her storage closet, probably going through the files for the apartment and when she came back with a few papers in her hand, she sat in her chair and presented them to me.

“Here you go. Just sign your name and date of birth, social security and phone number, and occupation and income. Once you have that all written down, you will have a quarter of owner to the room,” she stated, handing me a pen in a passive manner. With lightning speed, I wrote down all of my information down and handed the sheets back to her.

She smiled and added as she handed me the key, “I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Judy Martin and if you need anything, just give me a call and I’ll be there to give you a hand…” I felt her soft manicured hand caressed across my arm and noticed her licking her lips in a sultry manner. “…In more than one way, if you like?”

My face immediately turned red as beads of sweat fell from my brow. Grabbing the key, I moved my arm away and sprinted out the door before shouting, “Thanks for the offer! I’ll consider it!” I rushed to the elevator and pressed the up arrow, and when the door finally opened, I got in and pressed the level 6 button.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was the first time I had ever had an older woman flirt with me, and it was the most uncomfortable feeling I had ever had. Don’t get me wrong, it was flattering but I wasn’t use to such a thing. I was never popular with the opposite sex. So, it was natural for me to react shyly and tried to get away from there.

20-minutes-later, the door opened and I walked out with my shoulders hanging low. I strolled down the hallway until I reached the right room. When I unlocked the door and entered, I examined my newfound surrounding, taking note of the large empty space to the east and the kitchen to the west. In the center of the room were boxes left unpacked and stacked in a tower. Since I hadn’t ordered my stuff to be shipped over, I can assume that they belonged to my roommates. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom, which meant I wasn’t alone in this apartment. I gingerly walked towards the bathroom door that was next to the living room and slowly opened it. I couldn’t make out who was inside due to all of the steam but I can tell that it was someone with a very curvy body. The faucets were turned off and the shower curtains flew open, giving me a better view of whom it was and my face immediately dropped to discover that it was a girl.

She was a young beautiful African-American woman with long brunette hair, yellow eyes, and light-brown skin. The girl reached in and grabbed a towel from the rack, using to dry herself off before wrapping it around her curvaceous body as it hugged her large h-cup sized breasts.

I wanted to get away as fast as possible but the sight of her nudity had petrified me. She finally looked up and was taken aback by my presence. The air was filled with only silence. Then she screamed, causing me to jump as my face cringed in fright.

“Pervert!” she yelled. Reaching for the nearest item, she threw it straight at my head.

Luckily, I ducked as fast as I could, but wasn’t prepared for the barrage of body products that came flying at me.

Covering my head from the attack, I exclaimed, “I’m sorry!”

I leaped out of the bathroom and landed on the boxes. Unfortunately, I found myself covered in women’s panties and bras, which were about the girl’s size, making the situation much worse when the girl came out.

“Wait! T-this isn’t what it looks like!” I pleaded with both hands waving in a non-threatening manner.

However, she wasn’t listening. Gritting her teeth, she started to seethe in rage and I watched her transform before my eyes, turning into a 12-foot-tall wolf while retaining her female figure and her human limbs. She pounced on her hind-legs and charged, ready to sink her claws and teeth into my flesh.

I was terrified. I felt my body trembled. Fortunately, my arms subconsciously thrust out and were able to push the wolf girl back, sending her flying three feet away and landing onto the granite counter, shattering it into pieces under her body. She just lied motionless, but from watching her bare chest rising and falling, I was relieved that she wasn’t dead. Then again, it takes a lot more than a granite counter to put down a werewolf permanently.

I stood up and panicked while my teeth chattered. I thought: Oh God! This isn’t good! When she gets back up, I’m going to be in so much trouble! I had just pissed off a werewolf and once she regained consciousness, she’ll return to tearing me limb-from-limb.

I was surprised when she slowly twisted and turned. I didn’t want to leave her naked. So, I did what any sensible person would do. Bringing her over to the boxes, I grabbed a pair of teal underwear and dressed the girl in them. Then I proceeded to open the other boxes and rummage through each one until I found the right one, pulling out a short black tank top with a Sassy logo written in gold on the front and a pair of tight blue jeans. It was hard putting them on her. I even accidentally cup a feel of her left breast, which felt soft and squishy like a water balloon.

My face contorted in shock, feeling a tent starting to form in my pants. I whispered angrily at my bulge, “Get down! Get down!”

If that wasn’t bad, then it just got worse. I heard the girl groan while her body moved. Leaning up and rubbing her head, she said, “Like, what happened? All I remember was some perv saw me in the shower and started touching my panties, and then everything went dark.”

She looked up and saw me with her eyes raised. She screamed at the top of her lungs while covering her chest with her hands and crossing her legs in an attempt to shield her body.

Covering her mouth, I stated in an unnerved tone, “Please, calm down! I’m not here to hurt you! If I was going to have my way with you, then I wouldn’t have got you out of the debris and dressed you!”

When I took my hand away, I saw her face fell in shock as she cringed in disgust. She shouted, “You dressed me while I was knocked out?! What the hell is wrong with you, you creep?! That is like totes weird!”

“I just thought if I dressed you, then it would decreased some of the tension! Besides, would you have liked to remain naked while there was still a man in the room?!” I stated in a heightened volume, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

“Like, I should report you to the cops for attempted molestation! Not just that, but they’ll probably charge you for breaking and entering also!” she threatened as she glared, pointing at me while scooting away.

Arching a brow, I placed a hand on my chest and corrected, “what are you talking about? This is my apartment, too! I just signed up for the roommate deal by Jessie Dris and the landlady gave me the keys.”

“That’s so weird. I got the same deal as well and it didn’t say anything about a boy for a roommate,” she remarked. She became flabbergasted with a blank expression, placing a hand on her cheek as she stared at me.

Just then, the front door flew open and walking in was another girl about my age. Both of our attentions turned to her as she closed the door behind her.

She had short black hair with violet streaks and one bang over her right eye, green eyes, and beautiful inhumanly pale skin. She was dressed in a black tank top with the word “blood” written in bones that covered her probably 38C-cup breasts, a pair of blue shorts with dark leggings, and a pair of black and white knee-high high-tops.

Taking off her ear buds, the girl was taken aback by the sight of the two of us sitting on the floor. Her eyes moved from me to the girl next to me. Then to the panties scattered all over the floor.

Pinching the bridge between her eyes, the emo girl confirmed in a passive tone, “I take it you two are here because of the roommate deal, right?” her accent sounded Welsh, possibly from the northern region.

My eyes widened when I realized something. Pointing at her while standing up, I said inquisitively, “Wait! Are you Jessie Dris?! I thought you were a man!”

“My name is short for Jessica Driscoll, but I can see how that can confuse you,” she stated with a shrug. Crossing her arms, she pointed a finger at me and asked, “So, who are you two suppose to be?”

Bowing my head, I introduced myself, “My name is Ryu Bushi and I am from Raleigh, North Carolina. I answered your flyer right after coming to Haven City and once I signed up, I planned to moved all my stuff in later from home.”

Jessica placed both hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Raising her brows, she stated with a chuckle, “Your name means ‘Dragon Warrior’? I take it your parents thought it would be cute to give you a name like that, huh?”

My face became deadpanned as I glared at the emo girl. I saw her turn her attention to the other girl with an arched brow. “And who are you suppose to be?”

The brunette stood back up and raised her hand with a smile. Then she greeted, “My name Cristina Jordan and I’m a student from the University of Chapel Hill. I just transferred to Haven University and, like, wanted to find a place to crash. I didn’t want to live in the dorms. Those places were totes disgust.” Despite being cute, her valley girl accent was starting to get on my nerves a little.

Unbeknownst to Cristina, Jessica was starting to give her the stink eye. She motioned up to the werewolf and sniffed her. Flaring her nostrils, she stated, “You have the stench of a werewolf on you!” Fangs protruded from her mouth as her eyes glowed red.

Cristina took a whiff and her face lit up. She smiled and said as a tail and ear popped out, “You smell like a vampire. That is supes amazing! I, like, always wanted to live with a vampire!” she was like a child hopping up and down in an ecstatic way.

This surprised the vampire girl as a large droplet of sweat formed on the side of her head. Shaking her head, she waved her arms dismissively.

Jessica contended with a scowl, “no way am I living with a smelly werewolf!” this offended Cristina as her jaw immediately dropped almost to the ground.

“Excuse me?! What did you call me?!” she questioned.

“You heard me. I just called what you really are. A smelly werewolf!” Jessica’s voice grew louder right at the werewolf girl’s face.

Unfortunately, she received a punch to the face from a giant paw, flying and slamming against the wall, leaving a large crater against the plaster and drywall. When she came to, the vampire girl quickly got back to her feet and charged, slamming her feet against the werewolf girl’s stomach and knocking her to the ground, smiling as she watched her get grazed against the floorboards and leaving a large trail behind. Getting up, Cristina sprinted and was ready to bite Jessica’s face off, but the vampire girl leaped straight at her and the lock hands and crushed their hands, weighing to see who was the strongest. It was like watching two lions competing to see who was the alpha of the pride. The minutes flew by fast and by the time the two got tired and stopped, almost everything in the apartment was thrashed from having more holes in the wall and having the cabinet doors broken off to the windows being smashed into pieces. The only place that was left untouched was the bathroom with everything remaining intact.

The two of them were sitting on the ground, leaning against each other’s back while facing different directions. I, on the other hand, just stood the whole time, watching their little brawl get out of hand while avoiding getting into the crossfire.

“So, are you two done fighting?” I asked as I staggered over to them.

Both looked up and nodded, breathing and exhaling to regain their breath. Then they started giggling like a duo of schoolgirls having fun. Standing back up, they brushed the debris of drywall off of their persons and became civil for the time being.

“Do you think Miss Martin is going to be okay with us living together? I mean, despite being a vampire and a werewolf, we’re also two girls living with a boy,” Cristina pointed out the obvious while gesturing a hand at me.

I twiddled my thumbs shyly whiled diverting eye contact. I turned my attention to Jessica who furrowed her brows at me.

“To be honest, I didn’t really expect something like this to happen. Frankly, it’s like the pilot to Three’s Company,” stated the vampire girl. She placed one hand on her hip at the end. “As long as he can pay rent, I think she’ll let it slide.”

We’ all looked around with long faces, taking notice of the damage we’ve done. Jessica rubbed her right arm and added, “Now, how do we explain all of this to her?”

Suddenly, we heard a knock appear at the front door before it fell, revealing our landlady Miss Martin and when she saw the whole mess, the wide grin she had faded into an exasperated glare. At first, she was angry but that disappeared later on. Apparently, we weren’t the first tenets to nearly destroy her apartment complex and that she knew a couple of guys who could repair the room quickly, and without any shady dealings or any use of shoddy materials. Sadly, since Jessica and Cristina got the room online and through me personally, she scolded us for almost forming an innocent cohabitation but let it slide on the count of all three of us being able to pay the rent, which is what brings us to the present day. However, before I get back to the story, I should explain why there are monsters in the town of Haven.

About a year ago, monsters had finally revealed themselves to the human public. Unfortunately, like human nature would dictate, the monsters were met with hardships and prejudice, as humans tend to fear the unknown and would instinctively attack it. Luckily, to prevent any further incidents from coming into flourishing, the government created the city of Haven in North Carolina where monsters and monster-sympathizing humans could coexist as a form of social experiment, which turning out to be more successful than what anyone thought possible.

Now, leaving to where I left off, Jessica and Cristina were sitting on the couch, facing away from each other while flashing stink eyes at each other from time to time. I, however, was standing in front of them with my arms crossed and my patience running thin.

“Okay, none of you are going to bed until we have this sorted out,” I asserted. I tried to maintain a levelheaded exterior, as my face became stoic and featureless. I heard the two groan dishearteningly as they protested.

Cristina pleaded, “Oh, come on! That’s so not fair! I got class tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep to look my best!”

I rolled my eyes sarcastically at her response. She was aware that a fashion class doesn’t mean you have to look like you’re ready to run the catwalk, right?

“Hey, don’t punish me. I need to get up and ready for my job at the music store,” Jessica reasoned.

“Listen. I’m getting sick and tired of you two fighting. Miss Martin can’t keep calling the renovations team after you’re done wrecking our house. Even if they miraculously repair everything, the cost must be huge and I doubt Miss Martin going to remain patient forever,” I lectured, crushing the bridge between my eyes before I sighed at the end. When I looked back, I could tell that Jessica and Cristina’s sneer had started to fade into sympathetic stares. Then I continued, “So, before we can get this night over with, I want you two to tell me what the problem it?”

“The problem is this bimbo werewolf keeps breaking our stuff and doesn’t even understand its value!” Jessica admonished. Her sneer returned as she looked at Cristina. “This just goes to show that werewolves only cause trouble for other races!”

Cristina’s jaw dropped at what the vampire girl stated. She countered while placing a hand on her hip, “Like, how is me being a werewolf causing trouble for you two?!”

“Would you like me to show you the plate you just broke?!” Jessica reminded with a half-hearted grin.

“Okay, now you’re just using prejudice to justify your statement. Besides, it’s just a stupid plate, it could be replaced,” I interjected, trailing a hand across my short black hair while flashing a deadpanned glare.

Jessica argued as she glared daggers at me, “Like I said before, that plate is over 800 years old and comes from a country that no longer exists! Finding a replacement would take years to do so!”

My eyes were raised in astonishment and countered, “Even so, you should lay off her. Cristina’s a nice girl and what she did was an accident, but you’re just blaming her for wrecking things because she’s a werewolf and not the fact that she’s just clumsy.” I gestured a hand at the werewolf girl while arching a brow at the end of the sentence.

Smiling in flattery, Cristina said in gratitude, “Ah~! Thanks, Ryu!” however, her expression faded and she felt insulted. She glared and questioned, “Hey! What do you mean by that?!”

I just ignored Cristina and resumed reprimanding the vampire girl, “Jessica, you are willing to blame everything on Cristina, even when she didn’t do anything wrong. Hell! You could have put some of the blame on me, but you automatically use Cristina as your personal scapegoat!”

At first, she diverted her gaze as she scowled, but it slowly softened in a somber expression. Then I continued, “Like the time when you blamed Cristina for stealing some of your CD when, in reality, you just misplaced them under your bed. Or, how about the time the showerhead broke and you blamed that on her, also. However, the showerhead was already faulty and needed a replacement even before we’ all moved in.”

“Okay, okay! You’re right! I do blame everything on Cristina!” Jessica admitted, raising her hand and waving for me to stop. She took a deep breath with her head leaning down at her legs.

Sighing, I left the two alone and went back to my room, but I still managed to overhear the two as I kept my door slightly open and spied on them.

For a few minutes, everything was silent. Neither one of them started a conversation. Finally, one of them spoke.

“Why do you hate me, Jessica?” Cristina murmured with her eyes downcast away from the vampire girl.

Letting out a deep sigh, Jessica rubbed her arms while having a sullen demeanor. She stated, “I don’t really hate you, Cristina. Although you do aggravate me with your clumsiness, it’s just…ever since I was a little girl; my family had raised me to hate the werewolf race and to believe that vampires are the superior ones to all liminal races, even before I was old enough to understand why.” She placed a hand on the werewolf girls’, staring into her eyes while smiling. “My treatment to you is like a reflex and I’m to put an end to it. Maybe, we should start all over and get to know each other better.”

“Do you really mean it?” Cristina’s grip tightened around Jessica’s hand.

“I really do,” Jessica assured.

Then, without warning, the werewolf girl embraced Jessica, wrapping her arms around the girl’s body before accidentally crushing it. Jessica was hesitant, but was reluctant in returning the embrace.

I smiled at this joyous moment. The whole ordeal was finally over and everything can proceed without any further catastrophes erupting. Closing the door, I turned off everything from my desk lamp to my laptop, and headed straight to bed. It was already 11:34PM and I needed a goodnight’s rest if I was going to be ready for work tomorrow. Unfortunately, I needed to call Miss Martin to fix a few broken things in our apartment, hoping that things will be different from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu’s POV

My eyes fluttered open as the alarm on my clock rang. It was already 6:00AM, which meant it was time for me to get up. Lifting my hand up, I slammed the snooze button on the top, only for the clock to smash into pieces. I groaned in anger as I clenched my hand in ire. 

That was the third clock this week. If I didn’t have my strength under control, then I’ll be losing money fast. I scolded myself mentally with a wanly expression.

Moving my sheets away from me, I got up and walked out of my room, albeit groggily and uncoordinated. I was the first one up and thanks to that, I was always the first one to use the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed in my red Flash shirt and sweatpants, I made coffee and poured myself a bowl of cereal before plopping on the couch in front of the TV.

This was usually the time Doctor Who came on at BBC America and once I turned the television on, I sat back and enjoyed the show as I ate my breakfast. I heard one of the doors opening and walking out was Jessica in her black t-shirt and violet pajama with tiny skulls all over.

“By Danu, you really get up early, don’t you?” she stated rhetorically, yawning while stretching her arms. The sight of it her top moving up a bit was hard not to ignore as my face turned a little red.

I glanced at her strolling over to the fridge as she opened it and took out a blood pack, sticking a straw in the top and taking a sip. She sauntered over and sat right next to me with her feet on the coffee table.

“So, what are we watching today?” she inquired placidly, taking another sip before letting out a relaxing sigh.

I answered without turning away from the screen, “I’m watching Doctor Who, episode 82 and featuring Tom Baker as the Fourth Doctor.” My face was placid throughout the entire sentence.

“Again? Don’t you ever get tired of this show?”

“Never!”

“Well, can I watch something, instead? VH1 Classic is playing a Classic Rock music video marathon and I want to catch up on my classic rock stars before heading to work.”

I wanted to protest against it, as I didn’t want to relinquish the remote. However, since Jessica was a vampire and I didn’t want to face the consequences of having my blood drained, I quickly complied and watched the screen change to another station, and we spent the next four minutes listening to White Wedding by Billy Idol.

Then the second door opened and out came Cristina whose yes were still shut as she sluggishly stammered across the living room.

“Morning guys,” she greeted in a slur. 

She fell onto the couch with her face against my crotch while her thighs landed on Jessica’s lap. If my face wasn’t redder, then it just gotten to that point. Jessica and I were taken aback by this action with our hands away. We tried to wake her up by rocking her back and forth, but that was just fruitless and all it did was made her toss and turn. Leaning back up, he reached over and took my mug before drinking what iota of coffee remained.

When she finally came to, she quickly got up with her face flustered and sat properly in the middle of the couch.

“Glad to see you’re fully awake,” Jessica mused with a grin.

“Can we, like, please pretend that never happened?” the tone of her voice was meek and abashed with her face downcast at her knees.

“So, are we, like, watching Doctor Who again because that show is totes confusing,” she questioned with a glazed look in her eyes.

I shook my head and answered, “No. We’re watching VH1 Classics today.”

Cristina shrugged her shoulders and idly watched the screen. As guess, to her, anything was better than watching morning Sci-Fi shows.

Turning her attention, she noticed something on the floor. Getting up from the couch, Cristina moseyed over and squatted down in front of it.

“Hey guys. Did you know there is a deep footprint on the floor?” She pointed out. My face immediately turned white as I shook nervously.

Somehow, I knew stomping my foot hard on the ground in anger would come back to haunt me. Then I saw Jessica standing up and walking over as she looked down with her eyebrows raised.

“Hey, you’re right. Ryu, did you make this print?” Jessica accused as she turned attention back to me with a scowl.

It was too late to say “I didn’t” and I didn’t have time to make an excuse. So, I just confessed as I took a deep breath and sighed, “Yes, I did. You caught me red handed.” I raised my hands and mused with a weak grin.

Jessica and Cristina appeared baffled as they stared at me, but brushed it off as they returned to their respected seats.

“Sometimes, Ryu, you really surprise me with that strength of yours,” Jessica remarked as she chuckled.

Ever since I moved in, I had tried my best to control my strength, so to not cause further damage. Unfortunately, my roommates had already discovered my strength on the first day we’ all moved in and I had to make the excuse that I was just “born with it”. However, if they learned the truth, they probably wouldn’t understand, even if they were liminals, or monsters.

Just then, I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:00AM. My face contorted in shock, sprinting up out of the couch and sprinting back into my room. I shouted in angst, “Holy shit! Look at the time! I’m almost late for work!”

I wasn’t the only one. Jessica saw the time, as well, and retreated into her room also to get ready. The only person not going back into their rooms was Cristina, as her classes didn’t start until twelve in the afternoon. Honestly, with her body, I assumed she was a pornstar. I never thought she was a college student before she told us.

I came out after changing my sweatpants to my blue jeans and headed straight out the door.

30-minutes-later, after taking the bus, I managed to get to work as fast as possible. I had recently got a job at the local bookstore and tried my best to work hard and make enough money to survive. The speakers around me were playing the hits of the 1960s when I came in, starting from the Beatles to the Beach Boys, while noticing the color of salmon that   
covered the walls.

I was tasked with restocking the Erotic fiction section in the west wing, placing book after book on each shelf in alphabetical order by author’s last names. Then I stopped and stared at the covers, becoming surprised as the women morphed into my roommates. I believed this was a product of sexual frustration in response to living with two women, especially when they prance around half-naked.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” I snapped out of my fantasy as I turned around. Standing in front of me was my co-worker Carlos Fernandez with his yellow polo shirt and khakis.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned. I replied, “Yeah, sorry. I’m just…tired.” Maybe, I should’ve phrased that better.

He smiled slyly and teased, “having fun with those roommates of yours, huh?” I could tell that he was thinking something dirty from the look on his face.

“No. It is nothing like that and I would never do something like that to them,” I deadpanned.

Readjusting his glasses, he glared at me annoyingly before he complained, “Oh, come on! Why not! You have two scolding hot roommates and you never thought of jumping at them?! I know you’ve been living with them for a short time, but you could at least tell that they want to jump at you, too!”

“Carlos, the concept of an intimate relationship formed by roommates of the opposite sex is the premise of half of every sitcom from the 70s to the 90s. If I wanted to fulfill that cliché, I would have solidated it from day three, but I didn’t and I don’t want to violate the roommate agreement,” I explained in a monotonous tone while retaining a stoic expression. I continued, “Besides, I live with a vampire girl and a werewolf girl. If I did jump at them and have my way, then they would tear me limb from limb.”

Crushing the bridge between his eyes, Carlos shook his head and grimaced. He stated in a loud voice, “There you go being all analytical, again. Seriously, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You should seize the day and I think your roommates are feeling the same about you.”

“You’re delusional.”

“I know I am, but have I ever been wrong before?”

Yes, he has, but maybe this time he might be right. However, I couldn’t confirm to it until I have all of the facts straighten, as a theory cannot be formed without any facts or figures.

“Mr. Fernandez and Mr. Bushi. May I have a word with you?” standing before us, we saw a short pudgy man with a bald spot and a small mustache who had both hands behind his back.

Arching a brow, I inquired, “What is it, boss?”

Brushing his mustache with his finger, the boss furrowed his brow and turned his attention back to us. He answered in a soft, professional tone, “As you are aware, the Apollo Bookstore has become shorthanded in staff lately with you two and Lucy being the only ones available today. So, I was able to hire us a new addition to the team.” the boss waved an inviting hand behind him and wait for someone to comply.

My face contorted in consternation when a young woman walked out from behind the bookshelves. The boss addressed, “Boys, this is Elizabeth Crenshaw and from today onward, she will be a new addition to this family. Make sure you show her the ropes and if there are any problems, come talk to me.”

The woman was in her twenties and was about an inch taller than me, having long blonde hair, amber eyes, and peach-colored skin. She was dressed in a thin purple tank top over a white V-neck top that exposed her cleavage and midriff, a pair of blue skinny jeans that showed her red whale tail, a pair of sunglasses over her eyes with her spaghetti strapped purse over her right shoulder, and a pair of high-heeled wedge sandals on her feet.

Oh no, not her. What is she doing here? My thoughts were filled with dreads as I glared at her. She walked up to us, swaggering her legs like as if she was on a catwalk.

“Hi. My name is Carlos Fernandez. It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted formally. He flashed a polite grin while extending his right hand. 

I could tell from the look in his eye, he plotted to score with her, but that would be achieving the impossible.

Taking her sunglasses off and putting them in her purse, she examined the boy from head to toe. Then she said, “You’re name is Fernandez, yet you look white. Aren’t you suppose to be tan if you’re from South America?”

That’s when Carlos’s smile faded into a deadpanned. Because of his name, he constantly receives remarks from that. He corrected her, “Actually, I’m from Puerto Rico and the idea that all Latin Americans being tanned is a common misconception as some of us are white.”

However, she soon walked passed him while waving a dismissive hand. She state, “Yeah, whatever. I’m not concern with learning about you’ all since I’m not going to be here for long.” Honestly, if she didn’t want to learn anything from him, then why did she even ask? She started looking over all of the books, flashing looks of both curiosity and disgust, before glance at me with a look of remembrance. 

I sighed in relief when she looked away, meaning that the princess doesn’t remember me from anywhere, which was lucky for me, as it would cause trouble.

“Anyway, this is Ryu Bushi. He and I will be showing you which book goes where and we’ll tell you what to do afterward,” Carlos said. His tone fell monotonously as he flashed an irritated glare at the princess.

Her eyes widened as she turned to me. Her jaw fell almost to the ground while taking a step back. She exclaimed as she pointed an index finger, “Wait! Ryu Bushi!? What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Well, it’s nice to see you again, also, Lizzy,” I remarked sarcastically, having a grave face while crossing my arms.

Lizzy face-palmed and growled, stating, “It’s worse that I have to live in a city full of freaks. Now, I have to work with the biggest freak of them all.”

“Hold on, you know this girl, Ryu?!” said Carlos. He was completely flabbergasted as he looked back and forth from me to Elizabeth.

“Yeah, we use to go to the same high school in Raleigh. She was the alpha of the popular clique, but it seems guess you piqued after graduation,” I sassed with a sly grin.

Elizabeth sneered while placing a hand on her hip. She hissed, “Oh, shut up. Like you’re no different from me. You’re working in this dump, also.”

“Yes, but unlike you, this is only a part-time job while I’m working to get my master’s degree at the UNC Chapel Hill,” I countered with a bleak expression. I rubbed my chin and pondered as a thought came to me. “What really puzzles me is why the heiress of one of the richest families in North Carolina is working at such a such a place, or generally working at all?”

I noticed her eyes darted left and right, seeing the beads of sweat falling from her forehead as she mumbled an explanation. Seeing that, my deduction was made clear. 

Pointing my finger, I exclaimed with a half-hearted grin, “Of course! It all makes sense! The reason why you’re working here is because your father cut you off, isn’t it?!” 

Elizabeth didn’t say anything. Instead, she just fumed and stomped away from us. Carlos appeared to be confused by what was happening.

“Umm…what was that about?” Carlos said in a confused manner.

I quickly introverted as I rubbed the back of my head. I replied with a slight chuckle, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you about during our break. Right now, we better get back to work before the boss gets mad.”

“What about Elizabeth? We’re suppose to be in charge of her,” he pointed out.

Waving a nonchalant hand, I stated, “Don’t worry. She’ll come back once she cools down. She acted the same way every time she was humiliated back in high school.”

Although I took delight in humiliating the heiress, something told me that this wasn’t the end to our confrontation.

\-------------------------

Jessica’s POV

I walked into the Haven music store, folding my umbrella and placing it in the bin next to the door. Being a vampire, the sun was always a hassle for every time I’m exposed to its’ rays, I get weaker and it feels like my skin and eyes are on fire. I took my place at the check-out counter, watching as every customer walked in and out, having purchased any CD, or instrument, they came in for. However, by the afternoon, the number of patron started to decrease.

Throughout the entire time, I sat with a bored expression while having my head lifted up by the elbow on the counter. I looked at the time and became a little miffed at how slow the day was, wanting it to end and go home.

By the goddess, when is this day going to end?! I sighed as my lips pursed. 

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands caress across the front of my monochrome shirt from behind me, rubbing against my chest as they groped my breasts. Then I felt someone blowing against the back of my ear in an amorous manner. My body tensed up as my face glowed crimson red.

“Feeling a little bored, are we?” I turned around and was met face-to-face with my boss, Zandra Harri. 

I pulled away from her, leaning my back against the cash register and flashing a nervous smile. I replied, “N-no! I’m just tired! It’s been a long day and I didn’t really get any sleep last night!”

She stared at me with her large singular eyes. I could feel her gaze piercing through my façade, which is extremely difficult to hold up when your boss is a Cyclops.

Smiling, she traced a hand through my hair as she twirled her dyed-blue hair flirtatiously. She suggested in a coquettish demeanor, “Well, maybe I can help boost your morale a bit. How about in the supply closet where no one can bother us.”

I quivered as my body tensed even more than usual. Waving my hands, I denied her offer, saying, “That’s okay! You don’t have to do that! I’m not that tired and I could just take my break, if that’s okay?!”

With that, I quickly slid pass my boss and headed out the front door, leaving my boss baffled and surprised behind. I sat on the bench in front of the store. Luckily, the bench was covered. So, I didn’t have to worry about the sun since I had left my broom inside. Letting out a sigh, I spent the rest of my break cathartically purging what had happened in the shop. Ever since I started working at the shop, my boss always harassed me in the most provocative manner, even going so far as to invite me to “ease my frustrations”. You would think that because she was my boss, she could just force me to sleep with her. I believe she doesn’t want to cross that line out of the fact she knows I’m a vampire and that she’s afraid that I might kill her, or that I might sue her for sexual molestation. Luckily, it hasn’t gotten too serious and it’s mostly flirting and touching.

After my 5-minute break was up, I went back inside and resumed working until it was time to go home. However, before I could return to my station, Zandra stood against the counter as if she was waiting for me.

“Hey, Jess. I decided to close the store early since it’s been slow,” she announced. She had both of her thumbs stuck into her thick brown belt that held her cargo pants up while crossing her legs.

“Really?” I said inquisitively.

“Really. Besides, you did say you didn’t get any sleep. So, this is the perfect opportunity for you to go and get some rest,” stated Zandra in a friendly tone. I watched her walk up and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing my head to her chest as she blushingly grinned. She added, “Also, if you feel really tired tomorrow, you and I can have some fun together in the store.”

My face fell in a worried expression and my cheeks turned even redder than before. I cringed when I felt my boss’ hand going down my pants, gingerly rubbing her fingers between my butt crack as she touch against my womanhood through my panties. This was starting to get out of hand and I could tell that Zandra was losing her grip from the lustful way she glaring at me. Pushing my boss back, I quickly sprint out the door and headed straight home.

20-minutes-later…

Slamming the door behind me, I went into my room and landed on my bed, feeling the shame wash all over my body. It was so embarrassing, getting felt up by my own boss and having her touching me all over. Not just that, but I left feeling on edge, making it very uncomfortable downstairs. So, for the last 15 minutes, I went with the motion and took off my ripped jeans and my top, and reached my hand into the front of my panties as it caressed against the lips of my womanhood. I moved my fingers in and out, feeling my breath getting heavier with each thrust. Then an image appeared in my mind. No. It wasn’t my boss, but someone else.

“Ryu!” I gasped under my breath. 

My hand motion increased faster, reaching to the breaking point as I rubbed my nipples. This was the first time I had ever felt such pleasure, never wanting it to end as I pictured the human boy holding me and kissing my lips; then my neck, feeling him thrusting his hips as his manhood penetrated me in such a slow pace. I even visualized myself sinking my fangs into his neck, becoming even more turned on by the trickle of blood that came out before feeling him climaxed. I ejaculated on my bed, inhaling and exhaling as my heartbeat calmed down. Sighing, I looked at my hand, seeing how my fluids trickled from my fingertips. The shame from before had disappeared, but a new wave of shame arose as my face fell into a somber demeanor.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Suddenly, I heard the front door opened and heard footsteps coming in as I heard Ryu’s voice shout, “I’m home!” this caused me to jump out of bed and put my clothes back on before heading out of my room.

\--------------------------

Cristina’s POV

I was sitting in class, in the second seat of the third row. Today, my professor was lecturing us about fashions of the 18th century England. It was totes boring because I thought, like, a history of fashion would be more, I don’t know, colorful. Instead, it’s all about talking! Class was about to be over and I spent the last few minutes sketching in my notebook.

“Ms. Jordan, what is your idea of how significant of the waistcoats change among class at the time of the 1780s?” my eyes perked up, noticing everyone looking at me as Professor Jennings called out to me.

I started to sweat a little. This was the first time someone called out a question for me. After swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I answered nervously, “It made it, like, more fashionable to kings, and stuff.”

I heard some of my classmates giggling at my response, which was very confusing and made me feel zoed. Then one girl siting next to me raised her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Weber, what’s your answer?”

Standing up, Zoey Weber held a firm stance and a blank face, answering the question with ease, “The significance of the waistcoat among classes appeared right after the revolutions that exploded throughout Europe. Originally a fashion for royals and nobility, it was soon worn by the working classes after the revolutions of Europe, albeit less elaborate and extravagant than the original.” After she finished, she turned to me and flashed a cocky grin.

“Very good, Ms. Weber. Ms. Jordan, maybe, next time, you should start paying attention to my lectures and not draw pictures in your notebook. That way, you can be better prepared and not suffer another degrading experience,” the professor advised, pointing his chalk at me as he smirked. My lips pursed as I turned away, feeling aggravated as my cheeks turned red.

After class had finally ended, I walked out of the classroom and headed down the hallway that is until I noticed Zoey weber walking next to me, retaining the same snarky grin on her face from before.

“Like, what do you want?” I questioned irritatingly. My loafer-covered feet stopped as I turned to the girl.

“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you would like for me to share some notes with you,” she offered.

Arching a brow, I looked at her with bewilderment and my mouth slightly agape. I replied, “Seriously? That would be so totes awesome!”

“Then again, you probably, like, wouldn’t be able to learn anything from it,” she mocked, mimicking the way I spoke. She laughed with her hand up to her mouth as she walked passed me.

I didn’t respond. All I did was scowl. God! Zoey was such a bitch! Ever since I transferred to the university, she kept making me feel lesser than her. Like, I didn’t know why she was treating me like that. It’s so ridic. I proceeded out of the building and headed straight to my philosophy class, going up a long hill and entering another building, 30 feet away from my last class. 

Unfortunately, before I could head in, I had to make a quick stop the ladies’ room. I knew I shouldn’t have drunken so much water. Once I finished, I checked myself in the mirror, fixing my smock crop top to give my boobs some more room while readjusting my hair. That thing with Zoey had really frizzled my perm a little. Suddenly, I winced as something hit me as droplets fell from my face and my breathing exasperated. Feeling my legs rubbing against each other, I bit my lower lip while my right hand started groping my left breast. I reached into my purse and pulled out a vial, and quickly took two pills. Unfortunately, those pills take a couple of minutes to kick. So, like, the only thing to do now was to rub one out. Walking into one of the stalls, I took off my jeans and pulled my panties down. My breathing increased when I trailed my fingers against the folds of my pussy, putting two of them in and moved them in and out. With the other hand, I lifted up my shirt before unhooking my bra and giving my girls some air as I rubbed against the nipple on the right one. I was aware of the time. I needed to get it over with. Over and over, I panted as the motion of my fingers increased until, finally, I came while feeling my vag squirt like a water fountain; a fast acting side-effect to the drug. 

In a matter of seconds after that, the pills had kicked in and my body cooled down. I was, like, super lucky I locked the door. If someone had walked in, I would be in trouble. It was that time of the season for me. I was going into heat. You see, unlike humans, we werewolves don’t have a minstrel cycle like where we have our periods once a month, we, like, go through a cycle of heat and if we’re not careful, we werewolves might pounce on whoever walks by, which is totes crae. 

Like, I would forget taking these pills and might pounce on Ryu. Luckily, I had my cooling pills with me for this special occasion. Then again, he is sort of cute. Maybe, that wouldn’t be so bad. Shaking that thought out of my head, I admonished myself mentally: No! No, Cristina! That would be bad as you would break the roommate agreement and he would never forgive you! After I was finished, I waltzed out of the bathroom and went to class.

The day went by fast, having been assigned by my professor to read this guy, Voltaire, and to study his “Political Writings”. Then a thought came to me: Maybe, I should ask Ryu for help. I mean, he does know a lot about history and philosophy. How I knew that was because of two days ago when he got my bracelet out of the sink. During that time, he told me about how the Romans discovered indoor plumbing and brought water in their houses, but, like, didn’t know anything about lead poisoning, which he said contributed to their demise. Then right when he got my bracelet out, he remarked his lecture with a quote by this Confucius guy: “By three methods, we may learn wisdom: First, by reflect, which is the noblest; second, by imitation, which is the easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest,” or something like that. I didn’t really understand what he meant, but I just nodded and pretended I got what he said.

I walked pass a werewolf gathering at the courtyard, which I stopped and listened. I stood next to a skinny pale man and a curly redheaded girl in a tube-top. I could tell they were fellow werewolves because of their scent and also because of the slits in their eyes. However, the people speaking at the gathering were not.

Standing on the stage was a young human with short blonde hair and green eyes, wearing red clothes that said “Down with shaming”, shouting, “So, to thank all of you ‘Lycanthrope-Americans’ for coming to this rally, I hope you have a nice, politically-correct time at your spring semester!”

I leaned next to the girl and asked, “What does he mean by Lycanthrope-American?”

She shrugged and replied nonchalantly, “I don’t know. It’s just something that they think won’t hurt our feelings. Honestly, I wouldn’t care if someone calls me a werewolf.” The way she spoke sounded thick and exotic like from Russia or anywhere from Eastern Europe.

“Yeah, like they know how we werewolves feel,” the skinny guy remarked sarcastically. “These are just a bunch of SJWs wanting to feel good about themselves and are only holding this thing to make it look like they’re on our side just to stroke their egos.”

I didn’t get what he was saying. So, I just snuck away and headed up on top of the hill, far away from the gathering and sat at the bus stop. 30-minutes-later, I stood holding the pole at the bus, waiting for my stop to arrive while trying my best to avoid getting sexually assaulted by horny businessmen. Finally, I managed to survive the ride, getting off as fast as I could and got away, climbing up the stairs of the building and walked into my apartment.

Closing the door behind me, I took off my shoes and sauntered into the living room, seeing my roommates sitting on the couch and watching TV. However, I saw that while Ryu’s was glued to the screen, Jessica was just staring at space with a flushed face, which made me feel a little concerned.

“So, how was your day?” Ryu asked without looking away.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. You?” I replied quizzically.

“Same. Work was exhausting and I don’t want to discuss it, at the moment.” putting the remote down, he pulled out his smartphone and turned to Jessica and me. He asked with a plain demeanor, “You guys want anything to eat because I’m going to order take-out, if that’s okay with you guys.”

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled and replied, “Sure. What are you ordering?”

“Pizza.”

“Ooh! Then I’ll have meat-lover’s on my side!”

“Jessica, you want any?”

Shaking her head, the vampire girl snapped out of her daze and looked at the human boy with a puzzling stare.

“What?” she said.

“I asked if you’re okay with pizza for dinner?” Ryu repeated.

“Oh, sure. Make my side a vegetarian,” Jessica replied with a smile.

We’ all waited patiently for our dinner to arrive and, in the meantime, we sat and watched what was on. However, I had this nudging feeling that there was an air of frustration and awkwardness in the atmosphere and something told me we were going to be talking about that once our food arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cristina's POV of Chapter 2 has been revised with more mature elements and realistic perspectives.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of us sat around the remains of what was the granite table, sitting with our legs crossed with the box of pizza placed in front of us. There wasn’t enough room for the box on the coffee table as it was already covered in our crap, i.e. magazines, a fern, coasters, and the TV remote. So, the kitchen was our only option to eat at. On our laps, we were holding paper plates to eat on as none of us felt like doing the dishes today. Cristina had the meat-lover, Jessica had the vegetarian, and I had the pineapple and pepperoni. However, there was an air of silence hovering over our heads as no one uttered a word while we ate.

“So, Ryu, are you going to tell us what happened at work?” Jessica said in a quizzical manner. She took a sip from her glass full of blood before taking another bite.

“What are you talking about? Why do you assume something happened at work?” I asked while pleading ignorance. My face was blank as I turned to her.

“Ryu, ever since you came home and when we started eating, you had the same irked expression on your face,” Jessica pointed out while arching an eyebrow. She was staring at me with analytical eyes and from the way she thoroughly stared; I could tell that there was no getting by her. “Are you going to tell us what happened, or not?”

Rubbing my fingers against my eyes, I sighed in frustration as I put my plate down. I answered in a deadpanned tone, “My boss hired a new girl at my workplace.”

“And you want to ask her out, right?” Cristina interjected quizzically. She smiled affectionately as she gave me a wink. “Like, if you want some dating advice, I could totes give you some.”

I glared at the werewolf girl, feeling a bit annoyed before turning my attention to Jessica. However, I was a little unnerved by the searing glare she was giving me while noticing how red her cheeks were.

Waving my hands, I flashed a disgusted expression as I moved my eyes at the both of them. I corrected in an erratic tone, “God, no! That’s not what I meant! I’m trying to say that I abhor this girl because I know her!”

Jessica and Cristina looked at me with a perplexed and surprised look on their faces. The vampire girl leaned forward, moving a hair from her vision as her face became slack-jawed. She questioned in a slow demeanor, “Why do you hate this girl?”

“Her name is Elizabeth Crenshaw and she use to be my high school bully,” I stated as I pinched the bridge of my nose. My face fell into a bilious expression as my hands fell to my lap. I continued, “You know that movie Mean Girls? Well, she was like the main antagonist of the film and my school’s typical ‘mean girl’. When I attended Raleigh Academy, she and her followers attacked anyone who was ‘out of place’, as in people who weren’t rich and got in through skills, ingenuity, and intelligence. Unfortunately, that makes you a target to some of the rich students who got in through wealth and prestige.” Jessica and Cristina looked at each other before flashing pair of sympathetic eyes at me.

Flashing a pair of puppy dog eyes, Cristina said in a comforting, yet exaggerative manner, “that’s horrible! They just, like, bullied you just because of your smarts and talents?! That is so messed up!” she then waved a finger dismissively at the end.

Sighing with almost all of the air from my lungs, my lips pursed before trailing both hands down my face. I added in a downtrodden tone of voice, “Yeah, but my nightmare wasn’t even over with because she’s now working at my place of business and if that isn’t bad enough, she’s barely did any of the work. My co-worker Carlos and I were tasked with directing her to the basics on what to do throughout the store and she complained throughout the entire course like a princess.” Taking another bite in frustration, I continued with my mouth full, “Not only that, but when we were working, she was extremely disrespectful to the customers, making remarks of their weight, or clothing, or anything else that caught her eye.”

“That’s terrible. Didn’t you tell your boss about this?” said Jessica in concern.

“I would, but I’m afraid that she has my boss wrapped around her fingers,” I groaned with a somber expression.

Cristina smiled positively. She remarked as her breasts bounce with a chipper, “Don’t worry, Ryu. I’m sure that tomorrow will be, like, totally different, but in a good way.”

Despite how idealistic her remark was, I enjoyed the positivity she had given me. I simply smiled and nodded in response. Then I asked, “So, what about you guys? How was your day?”

Jessica was the first to answer, albeit with her face turned a little red. She said in an agitated manner, “My boss was at it again, this afternoon. She had her hands all over my body and I’m afraid that she won’t be able to hold back.” Her arms wrapped around her own body in emphasis as her lips pouted in sadness. “Sometimes, I’m glad that she’s hesitating, thinking I’ll probably kill her or in a more civilized sense, sue her for sexual harassment. However, I’m afraid she’s starting to catch on that I won’t hurt her, which is why she’s isn’t holding back, but she knows that I’ll still charge her.”

When she finished, Jessica looked up and was taken aback. Cristina’s face flushed as she held hands up to her mouth in a bashful gasp. I, on the other hand, tried to remain as stoic and featureless as possible, albeit with my face turning red while blood started dripping through the nostrils.

“W-what about you, Cristina? I’m sure your day was much more…ecstatic and bizarre than ours,” Jessica remarked with a trail in her voice.

“Well, it’s not as crazy like yours or Ryu’s, but it was totes humiliating,” Stated Cristina with a pursed lips. Placing both hands on her lap, she shrugged her shoulders as she smiled awkwardly.

She continued before flashing a despondent look, “In my history of fashion class, there is this girl who, like, treats me horribly and I don’t even know why?!”

I rubbed my forehead and asked, “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Zoey weber and she’s, like, super-smart. Maybe, even smarter than you Ryu.” I doubted that as I rolled my eyes sarcastically. She added, “Like, ever since I started coming to class, she treats me like I’m stupid by answering the questions I got incorrectly, correctly and then smirks at me when the professor praises her like she’s rubbing it in my face! It’s just completely crae!”

Rubbing my chin, I contemplated as I huffed through my nostrils. I said with a blank expression, “The great philosopher, Friedrich Nietzsche, once said that ‘Arrogance on the part of the meritorious is even more offensive to us than the arrogance of those without merit: for merit itself is offensive’.”

“…And what does that, like, mean?” Cristina questioned with an arched brow.

“It means that the merit Zoey receives is based on your failure to properly participate in your academics and it only fuels her more. Because of that, this takes condescending amusement in your simple-mindedness, treating you and your bubbly demeanor in such a way as a means to stroke her own bloated ego,” I lectured in a stern manner, having my brows furrowed while gesturing a hand at Cristina. I couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or perplexed by the face she was making, but my tactlessness may have probably offended her. “The only way to beat this girl is to show that you are not the weakest link. Instead of sketching stuff in your notebook, maybe you should use that notebook to actually take notes. That way, you can be prepared to give Zoey her comeuppance.”

She sighed in aggravation, crossing her arms before rolling her eyes passively. She retorted, “God. You sound just like my teacher, and how did you know I sketch in my book?”

“You left it on the coffee table on day two and I couldn’t help but examine its contents,” I answered straightforwardly.

Jessica nudged at the werewolf girl and smirked, saying, “He has a point, Cristina. You haven’t really been doing so well since you transferred and that’s affecting your grades significantly.” Then she finished with an analytical glare.

“Oh, fine! I’ll do better in class!” she finally agreed. Cristina’s head soon hung low as she sighed.

Suddenly, her face lit up as she informed us, “On the bright side, someone in my philosophy class asked me out!”

“Really?!” said Jessica and I in unison.

That’s when Cristina explained to us the situation. According to her, a “cute boy” who was sitting next to her asked her out to eat at the most popular steakhouse in Haven. She accepted his offer and is going tomorrow on Saturday, at around 5:00PM.

After we finished our dinner, we threw away the pizza box and paper plates, and got ready for bed. Despite tomorrow being Saturday, only Jessica and I still have work and we needed to get up and early.

The next day, I was getting ready for work, having put my pants on and placing my wallet in my pocket. 

“I’m heading out, you guys!” I yelled. Then I walked out the door and headed to the bus stop.

However, something was odd about my workplace. Walking through the doors, I noticed how while Carlos and Lucy was working; Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen as the cash register was empty and there was already a long line of customers waiting for their books to be purchased.

I walked up to Carlos who was busy sorting the Sci-Fi section while flashing an irked expression. I asked, “Carlos, where the hell is Liz?! She’s suppose to be at her post and the customers are getting quite ornery!”

“Liz is on her 20 minute break! Boss says you’re running the register until her break is over,” he answered. I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was just as frustrated as I was.

I wanted to say something but I gave up and headed straight to the register. The time flew by and my ire was starting to arise. After I had checked out all of the customers in line and sorted out all of the money before putting it in the register, I sighed and leaned back against the stool I was sitting on, praying for sweet blissful death to come and take me away.

“Horrible day, don’t ya think?”

I leaned back up and saw Lucy Lee standing in front of me with her elbows on the counter.

She had long black hair that reached her back with one bang over her eye, a pair of brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was dressed in a teal polo shirt with a silver bracelet around her right wrist, a red short skirt with two belts around her waist, and a pair of matching teal sneakers.

Rubbing my temples, I remarked, “I’ve had worse days, but this is just too much. How the hell did Elizabeth get away with this?”

“I don’t know, Ryu, but it’s messed up. I think she might have done something to the boss to get those extra minutes,” Lucy commented with a groan.

Trailing a hand against my face, I pinched the bridge of my eyes, saying in remembrance, “Yeah, this isn’t the first time she’s done this. In high school, she used to make half the smart members of the male student body to do her homework and I think she even blew some of the teachers to give her a passing grade, even after obviously failing her exams.”

“How do you even know that,” she asked while arching a brow.

“Because I watched as some of my friends were forced to do her homework and in math class, I saw her walked in and the only thing I heard coming out was panting and moaning,” I answered with a deadpanned glare. Lucy’s face immediately turned red at the end of the sentence.

Slamming my hands against the counter, I stood up and walked out, leaving a baffled Lucy behind. I said in aggravation, “That’s it! I’m going to have a word with the princess!”

I walked through the back of the store, heading into the break room before closing the door behind me. There, I saw Elizabeth sitting at the break table as she played on her phone.

She noticed me come in and smirked. Putting her phone back in her purse, she asked, “What do you want freak?”

“I know you seduced the boss to get your way, Liz,” I accused, acting as stone-faced as possible.

“Oh no! Please, don’t tell the authorities! A tiny beautiful girl like me won’t survive!” she mocked as she chuckled.

I fumed as I stared daggers at her. Standing up out of her chair, she was about to walk out of the room. I turned and shouted, “You are never going to get away with this, Liz. One of these days, you are going to have your comeuppance and when you fly so far to the sun, you’re wax wings re going to melt and you’re going to burn!”

Looking back at me and walking back, she placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, “Keep telling yourself that, but you know that everything always goes my way. No matter who or what stands in my way, I always get what I want.” Patting me on the back, she left with that evil grin of her face.

Elizabeth had left early to do god-knows-what, another perk she got from the boss, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Not again. This can’t happen again. It was high school all over again and I can’t stand the fact of that demon woman making my life a living hell. My teeth gritted together as I began to breathe heavily. Clenching my fists, I screamed as I slammed them into the table, causing the wooden surface to break in half. I’m going to have to explain that to the boss later in the afternoon. For now, I would have to do my job as if nothing had happened.

It was almost five o’clock and about time to go home. I had finished restacking the bookshelves and had finished working at the cash register. Today was the most downtrodden I had ever had as the store was packed. 

I didn’t come home until around seven and when I went home, all I could do was plop onto the couch with my pants off and was about to take a nap. Since I was alone, being pants less wasn’t a problem. Unfortunately, I found out wasn’t alone. I jumped when I heard the bathroom door fly open and walking out was Jessica, wearing only a bath towel as she dried her hair. It barely covered the waist area, which gave me a clear view of her rear.

“I didn’t know you have a tattoo?” clear as day on her right cheek, an image of a dagger wrapped in roses.

She gasped and turned, noticing me on the couch as I stared at her. I knew it was stupid of me to give myself away but I couldn’t help pointing out the obvious.

“Ryu?! What the hell?!” she screamed. Jessica tried to cover herself as she was taken aback.

I leaned up and stretched. Having a placid expression, I replied, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just got home and I wanted to crash on the couch.”

Seething in anger, Jessica bared her fangs as her eyes matched the color of her face. She stated, “That doesn’t excuse you for looking at my butt!” 

Suddenly, we both heard a car roaming into the parking lot. Looking out the window, we saw Cristina coming out of a blue Chevrolet with her date while I tried to avoid looking at Jessica’s cleavage. From the way they were smiling and laughing, it seemed to have gone well. Then we watched them kiss. 

Traditionally, this was the part where the man makes his leave while the lady returns home. Sadly, that all fell apart when the man started getting fresh with her, grabbing Cristina by the wrists and pinning her to the hood of his car. Jessica’s mouth dropped as she watched in horror. I, however, was filled with rage, both from now and from the workplace, and didn’t hesitate to sprint out the door and down to the parking lot, but when I got there, I saw the man turned into a beast that resembled a timber wolf. I even saw that he was hung like a dog in heat as well. I had seen Cristina carry the entire sofa with one hand when we' all moved in, but seeing the size of the lycan made so much sense how she could be overpowered.

I cocked my fist back, and quickly struck it against the lycanthropes’ face, watching him fly into the air, 20 feet away from where we were while screaming in surprise. I turned at Cristina while I helped her up. Then I watched her fall with her hands around her knees, seeing the mascara run down her face as she cried.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

It was too painful to watch. I could feel my eyes about to leak. Kneeling down, I helped Cristina back on her feet as I escorted her back to the apartment. With each step, I comforted her, telling her “Everything is going to be alright.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina’s POV

It was 4:30 and I was getting ready for my date. I was, like, the only one in the apartment, which gave me the privacy I needed to fine the most adorbs outfit without anyone disturbing me. After 20 minutes of searching, I had found the perfect outfit. I walked out the door wearing a black halter top dress that around my chest with a V-neck front that show my cleavage and frills around the bottom of my skirt, a pair of thigh-high stockings, and a pair of black platform Mary Jane pumps. I wanted to wear something that could turn heads and I wasn’t afraid show the girls off, either.

Suddenly, I saw a blue Chevrolet pulled up at the driveway. Stepping out was a good-looking man with slick-back hair and pale skin, dressed in a checkered suit and brown dress shoes. 

“Aren’t you a little too dressed for our first date?” Roger mused with a smile. I chuckled in response while walking up to him.

“What? Can’t a girl show off?” I mused. I gave a little twirl to emphasize while flashing a wide grin.

I embraced him, wrapping my arms around him as he held me in return. He was, like, super strong, feeling his toned muscles through his coat as he held me tight. From there, I could smell the sent of a werewolf on him, having noticed it since class and taking into account of how strong it was.

After we broke it off, I stood back and said in a quizzical manner, “So, are we going to eat or not?” I held my hands behind my back at the end.

We got into the car and drove to Haven’s popular steakhouse, the Valhalla Beef Palace, where we sat at the last table on the right side of the building. Like the exterior, the interior had very Viking atmosphere with shields and spears hanging on the wall while twenty tables were set up across the floor.

We both ordered the “Fenrir Sirloin”, which was very big and, like, cooked rare to the point where you can still taste the cow’s blood.

“This is so yummy!” I sighed as I took a bite.

Roger chuckled before taking a bite. He replied with a charming smile, “I’m glad you like it. Not many restaurants cater to carnivorous races like us werewolves.” Well, he wasn’t wrong. Although there are restaurants in Haven that cater to both vegetarians and people that eat both, there were few restaurants for meat-eaters.

“So, tell me about yourself? Why did you come to Haven?” he asked.

I told him about where I came from and about why I came to Haven. I told him about my dreams of becoming a fashion designer, but I was starting to feel like his attention was focused somewhere around my chest. Luckily, I got his attention when I mentioned my roommates.

“Wait. You’re living with a human man and a vampire woman,” he said in surprise. He had a shocked expression on his face as he stared at me.

“I know, its totes weird, but we get along really good,” I stated with a smile. Placing a finger on my chin as I started thinking. I continued in recollection, “Then again, I’m not sure if Ryu’s human because even though he smells human, he could do things a normal human couldn’t like make a deep footprint in the floorboards or accidentally smashing the granite counter with ease.”

I saw Roger lean back with a droplet of sweat forming on his temple. He shook and questioned with a timid smile and a stutter, “I-is that all? T-there isn’t anything going on besides that? Nothing intimate and a-all, right?”

My face immediately turned red as I denounced while waving my hands in a panic, “N-no! It’s nothing like that! That would be totes crae! We’re all just friends who happen to live together! Besides, those two pay half of the rent, which I wouldn’t be able to do!”

Afterwards, we both laughed, feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere fading away. Once dinner was over, Roger brought me back to the car and drove me home. I looked at my smartphone and saw that it was almost 7:00PM, but that didn’t bother me for it was by far the best dates I ever had, compared to my past ones. However, I was going to learn not all stories have a happy ending.

Stepping out of the car, I walked over to Roger and wrapped my arms around him, lifting my leg up as I kissed him goodbye.

“Tonight was the best date ever. I can’t, like, wait to have another one just like this,” I remarked with a hopeful smile.

Then I felt him pull me in and deepened my kiss, feeling his tongue penetrate my lips and embrace my tongue. Before I was engulfed by the pleasure, I managed to get enough willpower to push back in resistance.

“Roger, stop! This is our first date! I’m not ready to take it to that level!” my face grimaced, but it soon faded into a terrified look as I saw the lust in Roger’s eyes.

Grabbing me by the arms, he pushed me against the hood of his car. He licked his lips like a predator as he rubbed his groin between my legs. He berated, “I had spent two hours listening to your mindless dribble, which means you owe me something!” my face contorted in fear as he changed, becoming larger than my form with his clothes tearing into shreds and his body growing grayish-brown fur everywhere. I looked down as I gasped at the size of his rod. He was hung like a dog with a penis the size of a horse that was dripping with pre-cum.

I tried to shake him away and fight back, but I was too intimidated to change into my true form for he was too strong. He added perversely as he licked my face, “come on, baby. You know you want it, don’t you? With that banging body of yours, I can’t imagine how many dicks you had rammed into you.” I wanted to scream for help, but I was too scared to do so.

All I could do now was pray: Please, lord in heaven! Save me from this perverted beast and I will never ignore you again! Suddenly, I watch in awe as something struck Roger in the face, sending him flying into the air about, like, probably 20 feet away. My jaw dropped as I turned to see Ryu extending his fist out and watched him breathing heavily with his brows furrowed in anger. Walking over, he helped me off the car, but I quickly collapsed to the ground while feeling tears leak from eyes, wrapping my arms around my legs as I buried my face against my knees.

I looked up at Ryu with dread, feeling my mascara running down my face. I said to him weakly, “Thank you.”

He reached down and helped me up, bringing up stairs with my arm over his shoulders while comforting me with sweet words. We treaded through the apartment front door. Jessica walked towards us with a worried expression on her face and a towel around her body.

“By the goddess, Cristina. Are you okay?” she asked.

“She’s going to be alright. I was able to deck the bastard before he could do anything to her.” Ryu placed me gently on the couch. I couldn't stop holding my body as I felt violated and used.

“How did you do that?” Jessica inquired.

“Do what?”

“You just sent a supposedly 12-foot tall werewolf flying into the air with just one punch like it was nothing. Not just that, but you managed to shatter the granite table with a werewolf’s body, shake the entire apartment building while creating a deep footprint, and don’t pretend I don’t know about the broken alarm clocks because I’ve seen them in the trash bin. How can a normal human do that without shattering your bones, or suffering from limb laceration?”

“Jessica, I would like to tell you and Cristina the truth. I really do, but I can’t at the moment.” I directed my attention to the crying werewolf girl lying on the couch, which caused the vampire girl to frown. Jessica nodded and left the room in an ambled manner and into her own room.

While Jessica left to go get dressed, Ryu stayed by my side until I felt better. It took two hours, but I was able to pull myself off the couch and sit up straight.

I turned to see Ryu smiling at me. 

“Hey, Cristina. How are you feeling?” He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, albeit hesitant after I flinched a little. However, the sensation of his touch surged through my nerves, making me feel safe as I rubbed my hands together.

I gathered the strength to respond, replying in a timid tone, “I-I’m fine. Thank you, Ryu.” I placed both hands over my eyes, trailing them and smearing my make-up all over my face. 

I muttered as quiet as possible, “I can’t believe I let this happened again!”

This made Ryu confused as he arched a brow. He asked, “What do you mean by ‘again’?” I didn’t mean for him to hear me. I guess he has really good hearing.

Letting out a sigh, I answered his question. I said, “This isn’t the first time my dates have went, like, bad. Although this was the first time mine went this crae, but there have been bad ones.” Then I started listing them all, saying, “There was that one time I dated a cheapskate werecat who didn’t pay on our date, leaving me completely penniless. Then there was that time I dated a perverted satyr who was obsessed with my butt and would get a public erection every time he stared at it, but didn’t do anything else unlike Roger. Then there was that time I was in a relationship with a totes gorgeous guy, only to discover I was just a beard for him and his boyfriend.”

All that remembrance made feel even worse. Hanging my arms and head down in sorrow before looking back at Ryu, asking him, “Why are all guys such creeps?”

Just then, I tensed up in surprise as I saw Ryu pulling me in a tight embrace, patting my back in closure as I responded by hugging him back.

Pulling back, he gave me the most sincere stare. Then he assured with a somber expression, “Cristina, not all guys are bad. Sure, some guys are bad, but there are still some good guys out there. You just haven’t found the right one yet and I’m sure that if you look harder, then you’ll probably find him.” the way he smiled at the end made my face lit up.

I felt my chest pounding harder than before. I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew that, like, when I’m with Ryu, I feel so safe and had the feeling he would protect me and I would protect him. However, I could tell how red his face was becoming when I noticed his chest was touching my bosom, which made me giggled and feel a little flattered, but I didn’t know why.

“Ehemm! Am I interrupting anything?” we both turn to see Jessica, fully dressed and with a cup in her hand. Ryu and me pushed each other away and sat on the opposite sides of the couch. 

“no, no! You’re not interrupting anything because nothing is happening!” Ryu lied while his body trembled.

Flashing a half-hearted smile while arching a brow, Jessica rolled her eyes before she walked up to me. She handed me the drink and told me to “drink up. It’ll make you feel better.”

However, when I took a sip, spit the stuff erratically before giving the vampire girl a disgusted look. “What the hell is this stuff?!” I shouted.

“You ever heard of an Irish coffee. Well, this is more of a Welsh coffee, except with less Irish whiskey and more sugar, scotch, and orange juice,” she stated with her arms crossed and flashing a levelheaded smile.

“Why would you add orange juice?” Ryu asked deadpanned.

She shrugged and waved a nonchalant hand, saying, “It gives it that extra zing and it worked, didn't it?” sitting in the center, she turned to me and added, “I couldn’t help but overhearing and Ryu’s right. There are still some good guys out there. However, this is also your fault.”

I scowled in offense. Leaning forward, I questioned, “How is it my fault?! All the men I dated were either jerks or creeps!”

“Were all the men hot?” I wanted to protest, but couldn’t help but nod meekly. “Then that’s the problem. You see, Cristina, you keep going after these hot muscular guys without even getting to know their personalities first. I mean, look at Ryu. Sure, he’s skinny and average, but we both have known him for six days and we know he’s a nice guy.”

Ryu nodded in agreement, at first. However, he glared at the vampire at her characterization of him before shouting, “Hey!”

She was absolutely right. I always jump at the first hot guy I meet without getting to know them more before dating, and it always ends in disaster. Even the gay guy I was seeing didn’t tell me more about himself and only brought me along just to show me off to his friends before sending me off with a kiss goodbye, nor going to second base until I found him making out with a guy behind the schoolyard. Honestly, the only good guy I’ve actually got to know, so far, was…Ryu, but that doesn’t mean I want to date him, does it? That would be totes ridic.

Once the drama was over, all three of us headed to bed as the whole apartment complex went silent. Unfortunately, I was still awake and couldn’t understand why. Getting up out of bed, I sauntered out and by instinct I slowly walked into Ryu’s room. Hovering over his bed, I stared at the boy. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. It made my heart go a flutter just watching him. My face turning red, I shook the feeling off.

Keep it together, Cristina! You starting to think like a stalker! My mind was racing with embarrassing thoughts as I tried to get rid of them. 

I then heard Ryu groaning as he turned to the side. Biting my lower lip, I knelt down and planted a gentle kiss on his temple. I was lucky that he was a sleep because if he had woken up, then I would have to explain why I was in his room in the middle of the night. 

Suddenly, I saw a tent forming under the sheets. I was aware of what it was, but I’m not going to say it. Then a thought came to me: maybe I should thank him more for what he’s done. I mean he deserves the release for having such a rough day and saving my life.

Spitting into the palm of my hand, and reaching into his sheets and into his underwear before grabbing something hard and pulsating. This was the first time I had ever done something like this. So, I wasn’t sure if I’m doing it correctly. My eyes were wide as I felt how big he was, but that didn’t stop me from proceeding. Up and down, I stroked his rod, caressing my manicured fingers against the veins while feeling my body heat rising. I lifted my tank top to give my boobs some air, but I couldn’t help but groped them as I continued moving my other hand. Moving my hand away from my left breast, I slid it down my pajama shorts and insert them into my womanhood, moving them in and out as my breathing started getting heavy. I wasn’t the only one. Ryu’s breathing started to be the same from my strokes and when started increasing my motion, I could feel his manhood twitching and ready to explode. I was the same to and with one last jerk; both Ryu and I both came at the same time. I moved my left hand out from under his sheets and saw that it was covered in his stuff. I was hesitant, but quickly took a taste.

Yuck! It tastes so salty! I don’t get why some girls like this stuff! I cringed in disgust at first, but I couldn’t stop sucking my fingers. Even when I walked back into my room and laid back into bed, I couldn’t stop until morning.

I wanted to know what it tasted like and only heard stuff about it from my friends. However, I never imagined it would taste so weird and disgusting, yet amazing and satisfying. Closing my eyes, I quickly went to sleep, but not before taking off my top and pants. Like, giving Ryu that jerk really made me feel hot, which made it hard for me to relax. Then again, seeing the smile on his was what made it easy for me to sleep. Hopefully, this would be the last I’m doing something like that.

\----------------------------

Ryu’s POV

It was close to noon and I woke up without hearing the sound of my alarm going off. However, something was odd about this morning as I was more tired than rejuvenated. Rubbing my head, I looked down and recoiled after moving my sheets to the side.

Why is my dick hanging out of my underwear and why is it sore? I pondered in a quizzical manner.

Tucking it back in, I staggered out of my room and started the day with a shower and coffee before plopping down on the couch.

“Morning!”

I jumped and spilled my coffee on the carpet. I could almost feel my heart about to burst from my chest. Turning to the side, I saw Cristina leaning close to me with a bright, yet unnerving, smile on her face. I didn’t know how long she had been in the living, but from the look of how groomed she was and smelled fresh, I could tell she’s been up earlier than I was and got ready before I did.

“It’s good to see that you’re up and chipper this morning,” I said with a smile. I tensed up when I saw he nestling up against my arm like a puppy wanting affection.

I never really liked it when people touch me. It made me feel a bit unease from physical contact. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. I scooted away a bit, which caused Cristina to look at me in confusion.

She replied as she moved closer and placed her head on my shoulder, “I just feel like touching you. Is that so wrong?” I wanted to correct her and explain to her about personal space. However, I was afraid all that information would fly over her head. Seeing her nipple slip from her tank top, my face became redder than before.

I stood up and headed back to the kitchen in lightning speed to make another cup, but also to give myself a breather. Cristina was acting really strange, yet I was unable to put my finger on what it was. Suddenly, I felt something wrapping around my waist. I looked down and was surprised to find that it was Cristina’s arms embracing me.

I looked to see her grin. She said, “I thought I might come in and make some coffee, too. If you want, I could help you make another batch.”

I attempted to pry her off of me. Unfortunately, that was proving to be very difficult as she was as tight as a boa constrictor crushing its prey.

“T-that’s okay, Chris. I can do it all on my own. So, you don’t need to worry about me,” I assured nervously as beads of sweat fell from my face. It got worse when I felt something soft and squishy pressing against my back.

Just then, I cringed in shock when I saw Jessica standing outside of the kitchen with both arms crossed and her foot tapping. She said with a cheeky grin, “You know, if you two need to be alone, I could just come back and let you continue your love fest.”

That was all it took for Cristina to release her grip and regain her posture as we both pretend like nothing happened.

“Again, not what it looks like! She was just helping me make coffee!” I corrected.

“Right~! I’m sure Cristina holding your abdomen is her way of mixing the cream and sugar,” she asserted sarcastically. She chuckled as she continued, “Hey, maybe if I come back in 30 minutes, she’ll be on the counter with your waist between her legs as your way of making waffles.”

I could tell that, from her shaking her head, she was taking amusement from the awkward situation that had befallen upon me. Once we’ all had our cups, we spent the rest of noon and afternoon staying at home. Since today was Sunday, Jessica and I did not need to go to work, along with Cristina not having any classes to go to, which meant we had the whole day doing absolutely nothing. Sadly, that also meant we needed to do something to pass the time.

“How about we go shopping?” Cristina suggested with an earnest grin.

Jessica and I weren’t so enthusiastic of the idea. I asked, “Why do we need to go? I’m okay with what I have, are you?” I turned to Jessica who shook her head negatively.

“Well, I do need a new dress after that whole…incident yesterday. Besides, it’ll be totes fun hanging out together and getting to know each other better, and who knows, maybe you’ll find something you’ll like,” stated Cristina reasonably.

Scratching the back of my head, I replied in a passive tone, “I don’t know, Chris. I’m not so sure there would be anything that’ll catch our fancy. Honestly, I think we should do something else to kill time besides…” Before I could say anything else, Jessica and I were taken aback at the sight of the werewolf girl protruding her lower lip while her eyes grew big.

At that moment, Cristina was giving us the puppy dog eyes. Usually, it would take someone with a strong will to resist something as ridiculous as that, but in this case, we weren’t those people. Jessica and I held up a united front against her, but every shield had its moment of breaking and at that point, the cracks were setting in.

“Okay, fine! We’ll go shopping with you! Just put those eyes away!” I begged, shielding my eyes as I quivered.

Cristina’s puppy dog eyes faded into a smile as she ran and hug us. She stated cheerfully, “Oh, you guys are the best! That trick works every time and no one is able to resist it!” pulling back, she proceeded to her room to get changed, but stopped and winked at us. She added, “Make sure you dress, like, in the best way possible because I want all of us to trot our stuff to everyone.” Somehow, I had a bad feeling something unpleasant was bound to befall upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ryu punching Roger is a reference to Saitama's singular punch from One Punch Man.


	5. Chapter 5

  
The afternoon sun’s light beamed across Haven, shining throughout the city as the bustling sounds of its denizens trotted to their place of work or gathering. Standing in the eastern part of town was the Haven City Shopping Plaza that towered about 20 meters in height while casting a shadow that engulfed half of the area. The building’s exterior was beige in color with a large glass dome on the top that could rival the Hagia Sophia in size and a parking lot with enough room to fit half of the city’s population. The inside was capacious with a chain of business on every corner, along with a series of kiosks stationed on the first floor between each store near the entrances and a large Romanesque fountain with three cherubs placed in the center of the mall.

During the city’s construction, the government built the plaza as a means to further the social experiment for various liminal cultures to exchange goods with one another and observe the behavior of how they would react. Strangely, it appeared to be one of the few institutions in the city to be a major success.

“Wow, this place is, like, so big and has everything we could ever need!” Standing at the entrance, Cristina was awestruck by the wonders that stood before her.

Dressed in a teal buttoned crop top with dark jeans and brown booties, she couldn’t wait to get started on her shopping spree as her eyes became wide while stars glimmered in her pupils.

Her friends, however, were less enthusiastic than she was. Jessica and Ryu stood behind the werewolf girl with plain expressions on their faces.

“Chris, it’s is a mall. Not the Roman Coliseum,” Jessica stated. Putting a hand in her ripped jeans, she glowered before walking up to her friend’s side.

“Remember,” said Ryu with a stone face. “We are just here to look around and help you buy what you need, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to let you blow your trust fund on useless crap and that goes for you too, Jessica.”

The boy quickly received glares from both of the girls. His spine tingled. He was taken aback while making sure to remain as impassive as possible.

“How do I blow my money on crap?” Jessica questioned, crossing her arms in consternation.

Flashing a deadpanned look, Ryu didn’t hold back as he explained her vice. He said, pointing at an imaginary thought bubble, “Do you recall the time when you blew almost all of your money on that expensive electro-acoustic guitar? That was all on the third day.”

Her head fell in defeat as her arms hung low. She murmured sullenly, “You’re right. I do go a little overboard.”

Unbeknownst to the boy, Cristina quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him close to her. However, before she could proceed to dash, she looked back and said with an enthusiastic grin, “We can, like, talk about our spending problems later. Right now, we’re going to shop until we drop!”

“I didn’t agree to any of that!” Ryu protested with a shock expression.

The three soon powerwalked into the mall, going into any building that caught the werewolf girl’s eye. Jessica and Ryu made sure she restrained her from performing any unnecessary spending. Cristina was able to find a replacement dress, but pressed on forward and finally stopped at one particular building.

“No! No, no, no, no! I am not going in there!” Ryu refused.

“But, Ryu! You have to come with me!” no matter how much Cristina pleaded, the boy would rebuff in a stubborn way.

Right in front of them was a Victoria’s Secret store and the werewolf girl was determined to go in. however, she needed both a boy’s and girl’s opinion, which was why she continued pestering Ryu to go in with her and Jessica.

“Please! I’ll, like, owe you something if you do this one thing for me!” she begged persistently.

“Why do you even need lingerie?!”

“I heard they’re comfortable to sleep in and make you look even more sexy when going out.”

Ryu remained as defiant as a stone statue, rebuking every offer Cristina made. Nothing was worth soiling his pride.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jessica mused with a smile,

“Come on, Ryu. It won’t be so bad. Besides, there are probably a lot of cute girls in there.”

Ryu smiled at the idea, imagining a gallery of girls behind those doors. Cristina, on the other hand, glowered at the idea of the boy looking at other girls besides her, but managed to shrug it off before the vampire girl could notice.

“Okay, fine. I’ll go in with you and, yes, you’re going to owe me,” I said with a petulant smile as I pointed at her.

Right before they walked in, Jessica and Cristina couldn’t help but flashed a bothersome scowl at the boy. It wasn’t because of his arrogant demeanor that angered them, but how he easily he accepted the offer.

Inside the store was an array of clothing and other products for women, but the one thing that caught Ryu’s attention were the patrons that moved throughout the store. It wasn’t just human women; there were also liminal women inside, as well, and even product to cater to them.

For the pass thirty minutes, Ryu and Jessica stood outside of the changing room, waiting for Cristina to step out once she was ready. During that time, the two conversed about their surroundings.

“You know, I never understood the point of gussying up in laces and silk just to amplify sex appeal. I thought lingerie was all for comfort, but they keep making it more revealing and provocative,” Jessica pointed out critically. She sat in a chair next to the boy with her legs crossed.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes as he smiled. He complimented, “honestly, I think you would look good in an outfit like that.”

Pointing my finger, he directed Jessica’s attention to the mannequin wearing a red lace bra, panties, and stockings with a garter belt, taking delight as the vampire girl’s face flushed before she shied away.

“I-idiot! D-don’t be ridiculous! I c-cold never pull something like that off!” she retorted with a stutter.

“Why not? You have the legs, the curves, and the breasts to match that.”

Jessica didn’t reply. Instead, she avoided eye contact as she twirled a finger in her hair like a schoolgirl. Every comment the boy made only caused Jessica’s face to turn redder than before. If he didn’t stop, then she was afraid she would explode in bashfulness.

“Alrighty! I’m coming out! Be prepared because I’m about to blind you with my beauty!”

The two heard Cristina from behind the curtains, flashing impassive looks at each other before turning back. She puts one outfit and already her ego is boasted. Ryu and Jessica thought the same thing at the same time, but when the curtains flew open, their jaws immediately dropped at the sight before them.

The werewolf girl stepped out dressed in lavender lingerie that hugged tightly around her breasts and hips, showing off her flat stomach on her midriff and smooth legs that were wrapped in purple stockings.

“So, how do I look? Sexy, huh?” she said as she struck a pose.

Jessica and Ryu were able to put their jaws back into their mouth. In their eyes, it was like staring at a supermodel during a runway performance. Standing up and walking over, Ryu smiled and replied sheepishly, “Yeah, you look amazing. You look like Aphrodite after arising from the foamy sea and being born from a clam shell.” That reference was lost to Chris.

“Yeah, or like when Branwen stepped onto the battlefield between Wales and Ireland as she cried for her loved ones,” Jessica added. Both Ryu and Cristina looked at the vampire girl perplexingly. She realized that was the wrong reference to go and moved back in a meek manner.

One after another, Cristina showed off the lingerie she had picked to her friends and no mater how much Ryu tried to hide it, Cristina could tell he was excited and aroused by the show. Once it was all over, Cristina and Ryu were at the checkout counter, watching the cashier scanning each of the items they gave to her, including a few scented candles and perfumes.

“Thanks for helping me pick out these. I totes owe you for this one, Ryu,” Cristina reassured, grabbing the boy by the arm and hugging it tight.

“Yes, and all it took was half of my dignity just to make you happy,” Ryu jested mildly, tensing up a little from Cristina’s touch.

Suddenly, they noticed the cashier’s smile as she awed. She said earnestly as she waved her hand, “You know, it’s so nice for a couple to do everything together. I could barely get my boyfriend to do everything with me and, sometimes, it’s a hassle on our relationship.”

Ryu and Cristina’s faces contorted in embarrassment. Waving her hands, she explained with beads of sweat on her forehead, “No! No! You got it all wrong! He’s not my boyfriend! He’s just a friend!”

The cashier flashed a bewildered look before saying, “Oh, I get it! He’s your gay friend!”

“No, I’m not her gay friend. I’m just her friend,” corrected Ryu irately.

The cashier’s expression changed to one of disgust as she handed Cristina’s purchases back to her. The two merely shrugged and walked out of the building. Jessica had already left and was waiting for the two on a bench as the two came walking towards them. After they had gotten together, they proceeded to their next destination.

They had sauntered down to the eastern sector of the mall; walking passed a candy store and an AT&T stand. Just then, Cristina stopped at her tracks and turned to a pharmaceutical store.

“Why did we stop here?” Ryu asked as he arched a brow.

“Oh, like, I just remembered that I needed a new shampoo bottle. I used up the entire bottle of my old shampoo and it’s totally empty,” Cristina lied as she explained with her hand at the door handle.

“Then why didn’t you just buy the shampoo at Victoria Secret?” Jessica questioned skeptically with brows furrowed.

“Um…because they didn’t really have my brand. Those shampoos would be supes dangerous to my follicles and the only brand I like is, like, in this pharmacy.” Right before Ryu and Jessica could respond, Cristina had already moseyed into the store while waving goodbye.

“I have a bad feeling that she’s got some ulterior motive for going in there,” said Jessica cynically with both hands crossed.

“Agreed,” Ryu nodded.

\-------------------------

Cristina strolled through isle to isle, scanning each shelf for what she was looking for.

Like, where the hell are they? She scowled in aggravation. It had been five minutes and she was beginning to lose patience.

Finally, standing in the fifth isle, her eyes glowed in exuberance while smiling gleefully. Reaching in, she grabbed a box from a certain shelf and rushed over to the counter. She was lucky that it was a slow day or else, she would have wasted too much time waiting for her turn and she didn’t want to keep her friends standing outside for long.

“And are the birth control pills all you’re purchasing, miss?” the cashier inquired.

Looking at the werewolf girl up and down, she retained her smile, but tried her best to hide her own displeasure. Then she thought: more like you don’t need them, you slut.

“Of course. This is all I need for someone special.” Cristina smiled as she paid the cashier.

I hope these will work. Like, those cooling pills won’t be enough. While they help bring down heat, they don’t help with preventing pregnancy, which is totes ridic. Walking towards the front door, she noticed how translucent the bag was, which caused her to panic. She quickly took the box out of the plastic bag and placed it discretely in her purse, throwing the whole bag in the recycling bin on the side before walking out.

“So, did you get what you needed?” Ryu asked.

“Nope. Turns out they ran out of my brand, which means I’ll have to like, go to the store up the street when we get home.” Despite her quivering lips, she managed to get away   
with such a lie. However, by the gazes her friends were giving her, she could tell they were seeing through her fib. “So, any of you guys hungry? I’m like, supes starving!”  
Jessica and Ryu were both flabbergasted, but shrugged it off and complied, following the werewolf girl as they headed straight for the food court.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi. Welcome to McDonalds! What would you like to order?”

Ryu stood in front of the pretty young blonde cashier who flashed a friendly smile as the boy finished skimming the entire menu.

Turning back, he finally ordered, saying in a stipulating manner, “I’ll have two double cheese burgers—one combo and one extra sandwich—with a large drink and a large side of fries, 10 piece chicken nuggets, and one fruit n’ yogurt parfait.”

“That’ll be 7.76$, sir,” the cashier replied.

Once he handed her the money, it didn’t take long for his meal to come in. picking up the tray, he waltzed through the food court and found his way to where his friends were sitting. The three had walked through the mall for about 2 hours and it was about time for them to take a break. Unfortunately, the food court was pact, which made it difficult for the three to find a vacant spot for them to sit. Luckily, they found one standing at the edge, albeit still dirty from its last user as stains and empty cups had covered the surface.

“You took your sweet time, Ryu. Was the line too short, or did you just thought up the order in your head?” Jessica teased in a witty demeanor. On her tray was a box of Kim Chi covered in soy sauce from the Korean stand, “Hong San Ting”, and a cup filled with blood from which the origin shall remain ambiguous.

“Honestly, don’t you know that the food from McDonalds is unhealthy? You should, like, eat at that health place next to it; it’s supes better for you and you won’t have to deal with those disgusting fillers,” Cristina stated, pointing at Ryu’s lunch with an appalling glare.

The boy couldn’t help but give the werewolf girl a deadpanned glare. He thought judgingly: That’s the pot calling the kettle black. Ryu took notice of Cristina’s lunch as it consisted of plates filled with deep fried noodles from Great Wok, which was even unhealthier than what was on his tray.

“So, after this, you guys want to go home or do you want to keep going because I already got what I want and you guys got what you wanted?” Ryu questioned straightforwardly. He unwrapped and took a bite from his burger.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jessica flashed the same calm expression Ryu had. She replied, putting down her fork and waving a hand, “Yeah, I think we should. Miss Martin’s called us and wants to have a word with us. Apparently, someone threatened to sue both the Shelly Apartment Complex and all of us for assault.” Ryu and Cristina’s gaze shifted into displeasure.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ryu questioned irritatingly, “Did she ask when the trial is going to be?”

“Oh, no. The guy already dropped the charges, but Ms. Martin still wants to talk to us about it.” Jessica waved a hand dismissively. She placed a chin on top of her hands that were locked together. Then she continued, “Which reminds me, we still have things to discuss about last night.”

“What do you mean?” he inquired.

“I’m mean, how you single-handedly took out that werewolf jerk with one punch and saved Cristina’s innocence!” she stated.

Cristina tensed up and turned towards Jessica with a nervous stutter. She said with her body shaking, “H-how did you know I was a-a, you know?”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out, hon.” Jessica turned back to the boy and flashed a determined stare. She questioned admonishingly, “Are you going to tell us how you did that, or are we going to have to ring it out of you?”

“Oh, the deception that fills the air gives such a sweet smell, yet also a bitter atmosphere.” The three’s spines were filled with a chill. They turned to the right and were surprised as a tall man wearing a fedora and a red dress suit, stood before them, staring down with bulging eyes and a wide terrifying smile as he had both hands behind his back. “A triumvirate of chicanery sits around a table that smells of poultry and lies. The boy who wreaks human, yet possesses such inhuman feats, hides behind a mask of deception, the vampire full of determination to break away from her father’s will fears that she will fail in her dreams, and the werewolf full of desire prepares to fulfill her needs and will finally mend her shattered heart. However, the truth of the matter is that you must be true to yourselves and all for when the great darkness comes, you only have yourselves to depend on.” The ending baffled and terrified the three, each having mixed expressions in response to the statement. Tipping his hat, the man walked away before adding, “Take these words to heart, young ones. They will protect you when the end comes.”

After the man was gone, the three looked at each other and were highly disturbed by what his presence and what he said.

“Well…that was weird,” said Ryu.

“Yeah, it was like we’ve just been visited by the Morrigan, or by the devil,” Jessica remarked.

After they had finished their meal, they threw their trays away and headed out through the front door. The rest of the time, they waited at the bus stop, which gave the opportunity to continue pestering Ryu about what he is.

“So, come on! Tell us what you truly are?!” Jessica demanded with even more enthusiasm.

“Pretty please, Ryu! We’ll, like, die if you don’t tell us!” Cristina pleaded with large puppy dog eyes.

Ryu turned around replied candidly, “First of all, dying from not receiving secretive information is scientifically, and biologically, impossible for both humans and werewolves. Second, using the word ‘pretty’ to amplify the word ‘please’ has no affect on me.” Rubbing both of his temples, Ryu stared them straight in the eye and finished, “My grandfather trained me in discipline and perseverance, which means it’ll take more than begging to break me down, which means I’m not going to tell you two anything.”

At that moment, five men dressed like delinquents swaggered up the bus stop the three were sitting at. One of them smiled and walked up to Cristina. He said with a sly tone of voice, “Hey, girl. You looking fine today!”

Cristina, however, looked indifferent in response. The delinquent leader continued as he trailed a hand across his blonde hair before grabbing the werewolf girl’s hand, “Why don’t you and your sexy friend, over there, ditch the skinny loser and come with me and my friends. We’ll be happy to treat you to something…nice and cream-filling.” He licked his lips lecherously at the end of the sentence.

Pulling her hand away, Cristina replied with a scowl, “No, thank you. Me and my friend would rather hang out with the skinny loser than hang out with you five.” That didn’t really help Ryu as his shoulder slinked with a deadpanned glare. Sadly, that remarked didn’t make the gang go away.

The leader quickly grabbed Cristina by the wrist and stated maliciously, “I wasn’t really asking you! Now, there are five of us and three you, which means that if you don’t want to have any trouble, then you and that pretty vamp girl better cooperate with us!” Cristina didn’t try to tug away as she stood like a statue with a sneer of disgust on her face.

Just then, Ryu leaped and slammed his fist into the leader’s stomach. Then he grabbed him by the neck and brought him down hard onto the ground against this back.

“Why you son of a bitch!” That’s when hell soon broke loose.

The four remaining gang members transformed into werewolves that resembled either gray wolves or Iberian wolves, dashing at the boy in a fit of rage. Cocking his fist back, the second gray werewolf thrust towards Ryu’s head. Luckily, before he could block it, Ryu watched as Cristina caught it with her giant paw of a right hand.

She bared her fangs and growled, saying in a threatening tone, “Let me be as specific as I can. Jessica and I don’t, like, want to come with you and if you want to keep your hand, then you better take your leader and leave!” she heard the wolf boy’s hand break as she clenched hard. 

However, that wasn’t enough of a threat to scare them for when she released her grip, the second expeditiously retaliated. Fortunately, Cristina was quick to act as she slammed another transformed arm against the boy’s face.

Suddenly, the third member leaped and prepared to sink his teeth on both Cristina and Ryu right after they had let their guard down. Unbeknownst to the third member, Jessica sprinted and locked her arms and legs around him, and body-slammed him head first, right into the ground, leaving a large crater in the pavement.

“Is that Bartitsu?!” Ryu shouted in amazement.

“Yes, it is! You’re not the only one who’s received training in hand-to-hand combat!” Jessica confirmed with a fierce glare. She grabbed the wolf boy by the right leg and twisted it, breaking his ankle and hearing him howl in agony.

Getting up off the ground, the leader ordered his friends to get away from the three as they picked up their incapacitated friends and left with lightning speed.

“That was disappointing. I didn’t use my full strength on them,” Ryu mused while cracking her knuckles. “Still, that was amazing what you two just did. I didn’t think you were capable of putting those five in their place.”

“We Welsh vampires are raised to learn how to fight. That way, we’ll be presented in an intimidating light before taking out our enemies,” Jessica asserted as she waved a hand.

“And you, Cristina. How were you able to easily overpower that werewolf? When I saw you getting assault by that Roger guy, you weren’t able to put up a fight.”

Cristina glowered. She didn’t want to reminisce about that moment, nor did she want Ryu to bring it up. Letting a deep sigh, she regained her bubbly demeanor in a matter of seconds. Then she explained, “That’s because Roger was a beta and I’m, like, a gamma, which was hard to fight back against him. Those gangsters were deltas, so they were easy to take down.” 

“Well, hopefully, they won’t be able to press charges against us.”

“Don’t worry. Once they realized they like, messed with a gamma werewolf, they won’t be able to mess with us, again. Besides, I doubt the police are going to listen to a bunch of punk. That would be totes crae,” she mused. Cristina sat back down on the bench and turned to Ryu, flashing a sly grin in his direction. “Now that that problem’s over, are you going to, like, tell us what you really are or are you going to refuse again?” Jessica also turned and flashed the same expression at the boy.

Ryu’s exhaled in exhaustion. He didn’t want to deal Jessica and Cristina’s demand for the truth. Fortunately, the bus arrived by the time he reached the breaking point but right when he got on, the two resumed right after they took their seats.

“Okay, fine! I’ll tell you! Can you please stop pestering me?!” Ryu snapped, looking at the two from his left to his right with a snarl.

However, before he could tell them, the bus stopped at their destination and Ryu quickly dashed out of the bus, much to the two’s chagrin and confusion. Jessica’s brow furrowed in annoyance as she and Cristina sprinted after the boy. She thought: He’s not going to get away with this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beads of sweat fell from his brow. After the whole day with the girls and that fight, Ryu was tired and wanted to return home. Luckily, he still had enough energy to run from the girls before they could catch up to him. All he had to do was make it to the apartment without getting caught by Jessica and Cristina. He knew that it wouldn’t help, as that was the logic of a five year old having a race with friends, but he just thought he should get comfortable before the two apprehend him.

Right behind him, Jessica and Cristina moved with quick speed. He was astonished by how they could run so fast without losing the bags that were in their hands. What was also surprising to him was how Cristina could run in heels without tripping. 

He climbed up the flight of stares, making sure he didn’t trip as he changed his gaze from the front to his legs while counting each step.

He muttered in panted breaths, “80 steps down and only 20 steps left to go. I’m almost home free and no sign of the girls…”

“Ryu! When we get a hand on you, we’re going to ring that secret right out of your neck” the boy gasped. He heard Jessica’s voice shouting from behind and she did not sound amused, at all.

Snapping his neck over his shoulder, he saw Jessica and Cristina in proximity, getting closer to him as they flashed piercing gazes towards him. Finally, he made it to the complex, swiftly taking the keys out of his pockets and unlocking the door. However, right when he scurried through and closed the door behind him, he ran straight into something soft and squishy that knocked him to the ground. He also felt something bulging when he hit his waist, but he didn’t want to overthink of what it was.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Bushi. Are you okay?” rubbing his forehead, Ryu leaned up and his jaw dropped as he saw his landlady, Judy Martin, standing over him. She reached out her hand and helped him up. “I didn’t mean to stand in your hallway. I was just waiting for you to come home to tell you that the repairs are done.” She held her hands together, pushing her arms against the sides of her breasts to boost her cleavage. This made the boy’s face turned a little red, as he couldn’t take his eyes off of her chest. “Sorry for trespassing unannounced, Mr. Bushi.”

Waving his hands nonthreateningly, Ryu replied nervously with a meek grin, “T-that’s okay, Miss Martin! Y-you can come in whenever you want since you own the building. However, you could have just called to tell us that the repairs are finished, instead of coming over, you know?”

“I could, but I wanted to surprise you’ all with the news.” Judy walked up and placed an arm on the boys’ shoulder. She pressed her chest against his and smiled, which made Ryu’s heart beat faster. “Besides, I just thought that you would be the one to arrived first. I mean, what are the odds a cute boy like you would be alone with your beautiful landlady.”

He was about to rebuttal her statement. Unfortunately, right before he could speak, the door flew open and Jessica and Christina marched right in where they proceeded to tackle and restrain the boy, ignoring the fact that their landlady was witnessing the whole thing. However, Miss Martin didn’t stick around to watch the end. So, she walked out the door and let the three deal with their problem alone, albeit walking backwards slowly through the door and closing it in front of her.

The girls were sweaty and exhausted just like their roommate, but that didn’t stop them from tackling Ryu. Cristina sat on the boys’ pelvis as she held his legs while Jessica, having left go of her umbrella, sat on his chest, gripping his arms while staring him down fiercely. The boy could only blame himself and his horny brain for letting himself get distracted and letting his guard down.

“We got you now, Ryu! You’re not going anywhere, so you better tell us your secret!” admonished Jessica. The boy grimaced, becoming intimidated by the vampire girl’s gaze.

“Uhmm…Jesse. I think we should, like, get off. He doesn’t really seem to be putting much of a fight,” Cristina stated in a soft demeanor. Her face flushed as her body tensed. “Also, I-I feel something poking my butt and I-I don’t think it’s a stick.” The more she unintentionally grinded her hips against his crotch, the more she aroused Ryu became and she could feel it under her.

Jessica quickly got off the boy, followed by Cristina, in embarrassment and dashed to the couch.

“…So, are you going to tell us or do you want to take care of that hard-on, first. If you want to remain uncomfortable, then we’ll be happy to do it to you again,” Jessica chided. She tried to retain an air of dignity, even though the fact her face was just as red as the werewolf girls’.

Sighing and getting up off the ground, Ryu stood up in front of the girls, ignoring the raging bulge that was in his pants and the stares he was receiving from the girls.

“What I’m about to tell you shall never leave this room, you understand?” Jessica and Cristina nodded in unison. They turned to his eyes and flashed serious looks as they leaned in to listen.

Ryu confessed with a straightforward expression, “I am not human—not entirely, that is. The reason I have this strength and power is that I am…a demigod.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night had quickly fallen upon the city of Haven as every lamp on every street glowed bright. Treading through an alleyway, the five delta werewolves made their way, remaining crestfallen from the ordeal they had experienced.

“I can’t believe we got our asses kicked by two girls and a weak human boy! That was so humiliating!” The leader yelled in frustration. He gritted his teeth in anguish as he sighed.

Patting on his leader’s shoulder, the second werewolf comforted him. He assured with a grin, “Don’t worry. Once we round up all the others, we’ll pay those three back. We’ll kill that boy and take the girls for us to have fun with.” He chuckled at the end of his sentence.

Suddenly, right when they made a left turn, the Smiling Man with his back against the wall and his hands in his pockets greeted the five werewolves with his unnervingly wide smile. He didn’t care that he was getting the back of his white suit dirty from touching the filthy bricks. Instead, he still smiled as he got up and moseyed up to the werewolves.

He rubbed his chin as he tilted his head to the side. He said to them, “Oh, little puppies trying to make themselves big dogs in a big world. You wanted to make a name for yourselves, but, in the end, you get stricken by this cruel, twisted world where only the strong and rule while the weak like you get pushed down and beaten nearly to death.”

The five were intimidated. There was something about the man they could sense that made them sick to their stomachs and made their spines shiver. The leader held his ground and looked the Smiling Man straight in the eye, saying, “Oh, yeah. What makes you decide that about us, huh? Who the hell are you and what do you want from us?”

The Smiling Man’s smile grew wider almost stretching passed his earlobes. He answered, albeit with a demented chuckle, “I am the one who will bring chaos to this hellish world and I am not the one who made the rules; the rules have always been in place.” Then the Smiling man contorted and bloated like a balloon. He continued, “Everyone on this earth is given a destiny and your destiny is to die.” On his stomach, a large mouth with razor sharp teeth formed and as it opened, it growled and what followed after were screams of horror and agony.

Seconds later, the Smiling Man walked out of the alley. His suit was tailored, but cover in blood. He chuckled as the sounds of his dress shoes echoes with each step.

“You’ all tried to play big dogs, going after my prey, but you have to learn that there are repercussions for those who do not follow the food chain. If you do not truly know, then death will fastidiously creep up to you and stab you right in the back,” he said to himself, walking away was his laugher grew deeper and more sadistic as it bounced off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the chapter that debuts the series antagonist, the Smiling Man, who is based on the Creepypasta character, but has an original backstory and larger purpose in the story. This is also Jessica and Cristina's second fight scene, but against other people and the first mentioning of the Werewolf Hierarchy. Judy Martin's bulge will be explained in future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryu’s POV

“You’re a…demigod,” said Jessica in befuddlement. There it was. The big secret I have been keeping from those two for days. 

“That’s right. I am a demigod,” I confirmed in a somber tone.

Jessica stared at me dumbfounded with her mouth agape. Cristina, however, just gave a blank expression as she tilted her head in confusion.

“What’s a demigod?” Cristina asked.

“It means that I am half man and half god,” I answered straightforwardly with a stone-faced demeanor. 

“But that’s impossible. Demigods don’t exist in this day and age anymore. At least, that’s what I believe,” Jessica chided in disbelief.

“Yeah, I think you can blame that ‘One True God’ for that one,” I retorted in annoyance.

“Anyways, I should tell you how that’s possible to begin with,” I said while rubbing my eyes. Crossing my arms, I looked down at the newly installed woodened floor, which glistened more than the last one.

“My father was Hachiman, the Shinto God of War and protector of the Japanese people, while my mother was a miko—a shrine maiden—to the Iwashimizu Hchiman Shrine in Yawata, Kyoto.”

Jessica leaned against Christina’s ear. She whispered musingly, “That’s how it usually starts with gods.”

“One day, my father visited the shrine and met my mother while she was purifying the shrine, i.e. sprinkle water around the building to protect it from evil spirits. The two fell in love and after performing coitus, my father left and I was born nine months later,” I explained with a sullen glare as I slung my shoulders. 

Reminiscing about the day I was conceived filled me with nothing but aggravation and distress. However, I continued to explain because the two wanted to know more about me. I stated, “You can’t imagine how angry the priest was when he and the other shrine maidens found out she was pregnant, especially when the priest was my grandfather.”

“Why’s that?” Cristina questioned perplexedly.

“Well, it’s because shrine maidens are traditionally suppose to be unmarried virgin women, similar to the nuns of the Christian church,” I answered with a solemn face as I shrugged my shoulders. Then I added, “However, when I came into the world, their opinions changed when they saw a baby strangling a snake with its tiny, bare hands.”

“Wow! You were strong back then, too?” Cristina awed in amazement.

“That sounds like something from Hercules,” retorted Jessica skeptically.

I replied with a straight face, “Yeah, it does, but that’s besides the point.” I pinched the bridge of my nose before waltzing over and sitting down between my friends.

Then I finished with a sigh, “After that, my life went downhill like how all of my friends ran away from me because they were terrified of my strength, or when I destroyed a part of the school by accident.” I sluggard against the back of the couch with my hands placed on Jessica and Cristina’s laps, feeling them tense up from the touch. “Also, in middle school, I told my friends my secret and they assumed I was a Chuunibyo, thinking I was delusional and weird, which was one of the many factors for moving to the States after finishing my first year. Since then, I’ve kept my secret to myself and tried to keep my strength in check.”

I trailed my hands down across my face before letting out a sigh of frustration. I turned my attention to each of the girls and said, “I’m sorry I kept it from you, guys. I just didn’t want you two to think differently of me.”

Then came something I didn’t expect from the two. Wrapping their arms around me, they hugged me tightly as we cuddled sympathetically. My body tensed up from the touch of their breasts against my arms.

“Ryu. You should’ve just told us about it. We would have understand your dilemma,” said Jessica, caressing my hair affectionately with a pitying grin.

“Yeah. I mean, come on. We’re the same as you are. Jessica and I have been treated like freaks for a long time. So, we know what it’s like to feel like an outsider,” Cristina commented. She leaned away, flashing a wide smile as she lifted her legs and sat on the sofa in a seiza position. Grabbing my hand, she continued warmly, “You’re our friend, Ryu. We’re here for you and we’ll help you as long as you need it.”

Hearing them say that made me smile. It felt nice being surrounded by people who care about you and it was pretty nice letting this weight I’ve been carrying for so long to be let go.

I hugged the two back as I whispered, “Thank you. You’re the best friends a man could have.” The way they ah’d indicated how much they appreciated my gratification.

Then I felt a tear trailing down from my eye and caressed against my cheek. Whipping it from my eye, I got up and proceeded to the bathroom. 

I said to the two without looking, “Well, goodnight, girls. I’m going to bed early.” 

Although it was 6:30 in the evening, I needed the rest. So, to prepare myself for the sweatshop that has become my job. However, for some reason, I had a nagging feeling that I should have just stayed in the living room a little bit longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica’s POV

There I was sitting on the couch next to Cristina as we both watched Ryu walking into the bathroom. Despite all that jargon Cristina and I had said, I still felt bad for the boy. 

“Like, do you think Ryu is going to be okay? We really were totes persistent in wanting him to talk, don’t you think?” said Cristina in a quizzical, yet somber, manner. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was just as concerned as I was.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered with a sullen expression, “Yeah, we really were, but honestly, Cristina. I’m so sure myself.”

I wanted to do something to make him feel better. So, I had to wait for the right time to do so. I waited for 3 hours, sitting and watching TV with the werewolf girl. I had already changed into my sleepwear for comfort. Once Cristina got up and headed into her room, it was the signal for me to initiate my plan. Turning off the screen, I sauntered through Ryu’s room and was surprised to see that he wasn’t asleep. Instead, he was sitting in front of the screen with his left hand gripping his little friend.

“Jessica, what are you doing here?!” Ryu shouted inquisitively. It was already too late. He wasn’t able to hide his indecent act, nor could he hide what was on his laptop.

There were images of busty nude women, raging from blondes, to Latinas, to black girls, cluttering the screen. However, that didn’t stop me to take another step towards him because it just made my plan even easier.

“I came into see if you’re really okay. I thought you said you were going to sleep early. Why are you still awake?” I questioned, interrogating him while flashing a smirk.

He remained stoic, albeit with his cheeks turning red. He confessed in a tactless tone, “I tried to sleep, but after you and Cristina tackled me and then when you two rubbed your bodies against my arms, I was too aroused to keep my eyes closed. So, I wanted to perform one last act of onanism before going to bed.”

“Wait. Do you mean you’ve already masturbated today?” I said with raised eyebrows.

“Indeed. It was this morning at about 9:00AM. I have a habit of jerking off whenever I have morning wood,” Ryu stated without hesitation. For some reason, that fact actually turned me on a little.

I twirled my bang around my finger. Pursing my lips, I looked the boy straight in the eye as my face blushed. I suggested with a stutter, “You know. If y-you need any help, I-I could give you some release.”

Ryu’s jaw nearly hit the floor. I guess this was the first time a girl made such an offer. His eyes bulged more than his cock, which gotten much harder as it pulsated.

He said in confirmation, “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course. Just leave everything to me.” I knelt down and positioned my head over his manhood. Before I could start, Ryu stopped me, worrying about my fangs accidentally stabbing his rod. Luckily, I reassured him that as long as I keep my teeth away, I’d be able to avoid such a hazard. I wrapped my mouth around his shaft and started sucking it in and out in a slow pace. At first, I wanted to truly comfort the boy by genuinely conversing and letting him tell me more for he was still carrying more baggage. Sadly, after seeing that bulge in his pants, my lust instantaneously took over and that was all I could think of. 

This was my way of killing two birds with one stone. He was so stressed when he told us his secret. I wanted to help him relax, but I couldn’t do it with Cristina potentially budding in. I could tell she was up to something. Besides, I couldn’t help but notice how cute Ryu’s facial twitches were every time I bobbed my head. Pulling away, I slowly licked the front of his shaft before planting my lips on his head.

“Oh God, Jessica. How are you this good?” he asked. He’s not the only one with secrets.

I reached down and pulled up my shirt, revealing my bare breasts in front of the boy’s eyes. I said, “I know I’m not as well endowed as Cristina, but you can focus on them while I keep sucking, if you like?”

Right when he nodded in comply, I placed my lips back around his rod and continued moving my head. The taste of it was very delectable. Even the scent emanating from his pubic airs excited me as I increased my motion. Reaching my hand into my pants, I stuck two of my fingers right into the folds of my womanhood, moving them in and out while feeling it dripping wet and soaking through my pajama pants. I could feel the shaft pulsating, meaning that he was ready the blow. However, I didn’t pull away and let him blow his load straight into my mouth. It was at that moment that I climaxed, also. 

I watched Ryu leaned his head back as he sighed. I could tell he enjoyed every minute of it. I wanted to do so much more to him, but I needed to show some willpower and giving fellatio was all I needed to do for the time being. I stood up and walked out the door. Before I would proceeded any further, I heard Ryu spoke in a wispy, tired voice, “that was amazing, Jessica. Thank you for doing that for me.”

That was a nice boost to my ego. I tried to swallow the gill of cum that flowed in my mouth. It’s been a long time since I’ve done something like that. So, it’s going to take me a while to overcome the gag reflex I was having as it went down my throat. With one last gulp, I gasped and made sure to hold it down.

Afterwards, I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Once I saw the lights of Ryu’s room go off from looking at the opening under the door. I was a little glad I could make Ryu feel a little better. Unfortunately, I started to realized what I had just done and, in the morning, it’s about to get awkward between us. Soon, the taste of his cum became even more bittersweet, even when it started settling well in my stomach. Well, at least it’s organic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristina’s POV

I too a deep breath and exhaled. In my hand was a tin filled with the birth control pills I had purchased and took them without hesitation. Usually, normal pills wouldn’t work on a werewolf like me, but since the pills I consumed are much stronger, it would soon do the trick. I had changed out of my clothes and put on my lavendar lingerie, feeling how soft the silk was against my smooth skin as I walked over to my make-up counter and admired how beautiful my reflection looked in the mirror.

“Alright. Let’s do this thing,” I murmured.

I leaned my head out of my bedroom door, checking the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Just then, I heard a door opening and quickly peered my head. I saw it was Jessica leaving Ryu’s bedroom, looking like she was about to throw up as she moseyed over to the bathroom. 

I wasn’t sure what happened to her or why she was in Ryu’s room, but something about her being in his room made me feel, like, jealous. I shook the thoughts out of my head and waited for the next thirty minutes until Jessica had finally left. 

Once she was gone, I proceeded towards the boy’s door. When I opened it, I saw the room was pitch black and after I entered, my eyes immediately went to night vision as I strolled up to Ryu’s bed.

Ryu was sound asleep. That was not apart of the plan, but that didn’t stop me. So, I crept over to the window and opened at the curtains and blinds, gazing and seeing the full moon was in bloom. Then I reached over and shook him awake.

“Ryu. Wake up. I need your help with something,” I demanded, hearing the demigod boy groan as he twitched under the sheets.

He leaned up and turned the lamp on his nightstand on. He grimaced, “Cristina. It’s 10:23PM. Don’t you have class tomorrow.”

When he looked at me, his jaw dropped as his eyes bulged out of their sockets. I even noticed that his pecker was also excited from the way a tent was forming under his blanket.

I smiled while licking my lips. I got up on the side of the bed, I leaned in and planted my lips against his own, catching him by surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pierced my tongue through his lips and twirled it around, feeling his tongue caressing against mine.

I moved away as I saw a string of saliva trailing from our lips. Ryu was speechless, listening to him mumble while seeing his face turn red. Putting my thumbs through the straps, I pulled the top down to show my nicely plumped breasts. I said in a seductive tone, “I’m here to make you feel so much better. Just sit back and relax while I take you on the wildest ride of your life.” 

I moved his sheets back, grabbing his pants and yanking them off. Unfortunately, right after I saw his penis standing straight up, I was taken aback and screamed in fright while trying to maintain my balance as I almost fell off the foot of the bed.

“W-what’s wrong?! Are you alright!?” Ryu shouted lamely, shooting a nervous look to the door. He wanted to be careful that it was still closed and that Jessica wouldn’t burst through it.

I pointed at his crotch and trembled. I yelled, “That thing is huge! Is that really what a penis looks like?!”

His eyebrows rose as he stared at me with a puzzled look. He answered, “Yes. This is what a penis looks like. Have you never seen one before?”

I scratched my left cheek and avoided eye contact. I replied with a stutter, “N-not really. I’ve only seen one on porn sites, but never in real life. It’s also where I got that ‘wildest ride’ line that I said earlier.” 

Biting my lower lip, I confessed in a soft tone of voice, “Ryu…I’m a virgin. I’ve never had sex in my whole life. Even when I was dating all those guys, I never went all the way with them.”

“Then why do you want to do it with me?” he asked.

“Because you have done, like, so much for me and Jessica that I wanted to repay you, especially when you decked that creep Roger,” I asserted earnestly. I grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eye. I continued, “So, please, let me do this for you. I really want to do this for you.” as he nodded, my heart skipped a beat before clapping my hand like a happy child.

5-minutes-later, I was lying on my back with Ryu hovering over me. My heart raced as my breathing increased and my face turned red.

“Are you ready,” Ryu asked.

I shook my head affirmatively and right at that moment, he slowly inserted straight into my lower lips. No foreplay, or anything like that. Just straight to the point. However, he paused for a minute, flashing a perturbed expression on his face.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Give me a minute. I’m just mentally preparing myself. To be honest, this is also my first time.” For some reason, that made me feel relieved and a little bit happy. I was the same as he was, gathering my thoughts before we continued.

I smiled and placed a hand on the right side of his face. “There’s no need to rush. Take all the time you need.” He smiled back before he thrust his hips.

I could feel his rod against my walls, rubbing in and out and sending surges of pleasure straight to my brain while the muscles constricted around his rod. It was strange. At first, I was scared when he put it in, but after a few minutes I have never felt so close to anyone in such an intimate way. Over and over, his dick plunged even further until I something inside me broke. I looked down and cringed in horror as blood started leaking out of my womanhood.

“Wait, Ryu! Stop!” I ordered frantically.

“What’s the matter?”

“I-I think I might be bleeding.” Ryu looked down and giggled a little.

“W-what’s so funny?” I asked, flashing a sneer at the boy. I was hurt at how inconsiderate he was.

He corrected me, “You’re not bleeding, Cristina. You’re hymen broke, which means that you are officially a woman.”

Hearing that caused my body to tense up ecstatically and once that confusion was settled, we resumed our lovemaking. It started to hurt. However, after a minute, the pain subsided and was replaced with a feeling of ecstasy. His penis started to throb maddeningly. In and out, his rod grinded inside against my walls with such vigor that my whole vision became a blur, feeling my mind going into a daze of happiness while my mouth sagged open and my tongued lolled out. He leaned in and put his lips on my right breast. Watching him suck on my boobs was like watching a baby drinking milk. It was adorable to watch as I bit my lower lip once more.

“Cristina. I’m about to cum,” he tells me while perking up. As if by instinct, my legs locked around his back, preventing him from pulling out.

“Cristina, please! Let go! If I cum in you, you could get pregnant!” he pleaded, flashing a concerned look at me.

Panting while feeling sweat falling from my face, I smiled and shook my head. I confirmed reassuringly, “It’s okay, Ryu. I’m on the pill. So, it’s okay for you to cum inside of me.”

Ryu was astonished to hear that. He slammed into me one last time and I could feel his seed firing inside of me. Ryu and I moaned as we came together. I gripped my hands around his, feeling my head snap back until it was finally over. He turned over to the other side of the bed, not letting go of my right hand while panting heavily to try and regain our breath.

We turned and looked out each other. Feeling my legs twitch, I gasped euphorically, “Oh God! What we just did was, like, magical!” I guess he really is a god with that divine cock of his.

“Yeah, that was so invigorating! I never could have imagined sex being something like that in my entire life!” he stated in bliss. If I had a cigarette, then I would smoke it right after sex like in those 80s movies.

Ryu turned and looked at the clock. He looked back at me with his eyes widened in distress. “Chris. It’s 11:37. You should probably go back into your room. You need to get up pretty early for tomorrow.”

I wrapped my arms around his as he stared at me bewilderingly. After hearing that, I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay by his side for the rest of the night. I begged in a somber voice, “please, Ryu. Can I just sleep in your bed? I’ll be sure to leave and get into my room without Jessica knowing in the morning.”

Ryu inhaled and exhaled before flashing a warming smile. He nodded and said, “Okay, Chris. You can sleep in here.” 

I screamed gleefully in a high-pitch tone like a schoolgirl and embraced him in appreciation, which made me perked up when he hugged back.

20-minutes-later, I was laying on Ryu’s chest, feeling how smooth, yet tone, it was while feeling his chest rising and falling as he slept. I have never been so warm in my life. I guess this is what it feels like to snuggle up and just feel safe with someone you love.

The room was once again dark with only the light of the full moon beaming into the room. I gazed up and stared at the white orb floating in the sky and whispered under my breath, “thank you for this special night, God,” before I closed my eyes and drifted into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultural Note: Hachiman, also called Yahata no Kami, is the Japanese syncretic God of Archery and war, incorporating elements from both Shinto and Buddhism. although called a god of war, he is in fact a tutelary god of warriors. he is also considered the protector of Japan and the Japanese people. the most popular place of worship is the Iwashimizu Shrine in Yamata city, Kyoto Prefecture.
> 
> Story Note: This chapter confirms that both Ryu and Cristina are virgins and have officially lost their virginity to each other. it also hinted that Jessica may not be a virgin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryu’s POV

The sun’s light beamed through the window and struck my face. My eyes fluttered open, but groaned as I leaned up and rubbed my head. I turned to my left and looked to my nightstand. It was already 7 in the morning, yet my alarm clock did not go off an hour earlier. Then I heard a groaning noise while something moving in my bed. It was Cristina sleeping in the fetal position under my sheets. I gently caressed my fingers through her soft brunette hair, having a warm feeling inside my chest from the way she reacted to my touch. 

However, that feeling of warmth faded into a feeling of regret. Oh my god. What have I done? My nerves shook and my hands trembled, but after wiping them against my face, I calmed down and regained my mellow composure before leering over Cristina.

I Nudged her shoulder and whispered in her hear, “Cristina. It’s time to wake up.” 

The way she groaned was soft and cute, which I couldn’t help but smile at. She got up and leaned her back against the headboard, revealing her bare breasts as she stretched her arms in the air. The sight caused my face to blush with some blood dripping from my nose.

She turned her head and grinned at me with heavy eyes. She said with a yawn, “Morning Ryu. Man, you get up really early, don’t you?”

I could tell from that statement that she had something to do with why I overslept as I gave her a deadpanned glare, but I shrugged it off and got up out of bed. I walked to the other side of the bed, bent down, and gave Cristina back her brassier that went with the rest of her lingerie. However, from the way she was smiling and where she was staring, I could tell that she noticed my morning wood.

“Here, Cristina. Put this back on. I need to get you back into your room before Jessica notices. Hopefully, she hadn’t woken up yet,” I commanded in a mild tone. 

She simply nodded and pulled the sheets off of her. After she and I got dressed, she followed me out the door quietly tip-toed down the hallway. We were in lucky; Jessica wasn’t awake yet. Once we made it to our destination, I bid her goodbye as I to the bathroom, but when I opened the door, I was blinded by a mist of steam and then by the sight of a naked vampire girl shaving her legs.

I smiled and chuckled meekly.

Jessica screamed and threw a can of shaving cream at my head. She yelled, “Ryu?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn’t your mother teach you to knock before entering?!” at that moment, a feeling of déjà vu swept through my body.

I quickly got back up, closed the bathroom door with my eyes closed, and sauntered into the kitchen while feeling a headache forming in my forehead. 15-minutes-later, I had finished making three large stacks of pancakes on the stove and brought them over to the counter.

“Hey, something smells good!” 

I turned away and saw Jessica, wearing a lavender V-neck t-shirt and flared jeans as she waltzed in. I watched her take a bite and smiled when she moaned in delight.

She said in praise, “Wow, these things are delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Whenever my mother was working, she hired one of the neighbor’s kids to watch me who was also responsible for teaching me how to take care of myself,” I answered straightforwardly with a half-hearted grin.

My face fell to a woeful demeanor. Crossing my arms, I continued as my face turned red, “Jessica…about last night…”

“O-oh, wow! What kind of batter did you use to make these pancakes so golden brown?!” from the way she was sweating, I could tell she was trying to avoid the conversation.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and huffed. This has been eating me throughout the night—that, and having sex with Cristina—and I wanted to get it off my chest. I leaned in and gingerly placed a hand on the vampire girl’s shoulder.

“Please, Jessica. I really want to talk about what you did to me and if anything has changed between us,” I pleaded in a soft tone. 

Jessica’s embarrassed expression was gone and a face of despondency had replaced it. Putting the plate down, she sighed and turned towards me. She stated, “Ryu. Nothing has changed between us. I let my own lust get the best of me and that has confused you, but no matter what, we are still friends.” She rubbed my arm in response and smiled at the end of the sentence.

The way she spoke warmed my heart and for a few seconds, we stood and gazed at each other’s eyes as our faces blushed intensely. However, that moment quickly came to an end when Cristina popped up between us from out of nowhere.

“I smell pancakes!” she cheered like a child. She grabbed one of the two untouched stacks and began chowing down, ignoring us as she blissfully exhaled. She commented, “Oh my god! These pancakes are supes delish!”

Just then, Cristina turned away from her breakfast and was finally aware of our existence. She gave Jessica and I a suspicious glare with her eyes moving back and forth.

“What are you two doing?” she questioned in a wary tone.

We told her it was nothing and that Jessica and I was merely talking, despite the nervous looks we were giving her. The way the werewolf girl stared was like she was peering through our souls, which seemed unlike Cristina, as she wasn’t this analytical and tended to get distracted from whatever catches her eye. I glanced at the clock and was in luck.

“Oh, look at the time! I really need to get ready for work!” I sprinted away as fast as I could towards my room and changed before running out the front door. I didn’t bother to take a shower or comb my hair. I knew I shouldn’t have left Jessica alone with Cristina. I’ll have to make it up to her once I get back from work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica’s POV

There he goes. Ryu had just left the building and now I’m alone with Cristina who had turned her gaze at me.

Crossing her arms, she said with a glare, “So, are you going to tell me what you and Ryu were doing or not?”

“N-nothing! We were just talking, that’s all!” I lied anxiously.

Cristina’s eyebrows furrowed further. Fortunately, she peered back and smiled blithely. She shouted, “Okay! I believe you!”

Then she walked away with her breakfast to the living room. It’s times like this that I was glad Chris was such a ditz. After I had finished, I placed my dish in the sink and headed to work.

15-minutes-later…

It was a short walk from the apartment to the music store. I didn’t have to worry about taking the bus. Since it was a cloudy day, I didn’t need my umbrella. I just prayed to the goddess in hopes that Zandra wasn’t frisky. 

Sadly, that prayer was a waste for when I walked into the store; I was greeted by two arms embraced me from behind as a voice whispered into my ear, “I’m so happy that you’re back. I was starting to feel so lonely without you around.”

“Zandra. It’s 8:57AM and I’m not in the mood,” I dejected in annoyance.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I did something that I’m starting to regret and I’m afraid it’s going to tear my friends apart.”

Zandra’s grin disappeared. She released her grip around me and walked around to stand me face-to-face. She smiled and offered in concern, “If you need to talk, then I’m all-ears. Come by my office after work and let’s have a chat.”

“If I do, will you promise not to do anything to me?” she nodded in reassurance. For a lot of reasons, the tone of her voice wasn’t very convincing.

The day went by pretty fast. The customers went in and out while purchasing either a musical instrument or some albums. Finally, it was already quitting time and I was ready to go home. However, despite my mine pleading to leave, my body guided me to my boss’s office at the end of the store. I walked in and saw that it was like any other office with a desk placed in the back in front of a couple of shelves and a few pictures on the walls. The only difference was that in the center of the room was a pair of beanbag chairs, facing away from each other in front of each other.

“Have a seat, Jessica,” said Zandra, getting out of her desk chair.

I closed the door behind me and sauntered over, plopping on top of one of the beanbags while facing my boss.

“So, tell me what’s going on?” Zandra asked again.

I started telling her everything that happened the other day. I told her every grueling detail and my thoughts on the matter. I managed to leave out Ryu’s secret during the conversation. I was taken aback by my boss’s perturbed expression as her giant eye twitched and her jaw slacked.

“You gave your roommate a BJ!” she yelled in a flabbergasted manner.

Hiding my face in shame, I groaned in frustration. I replied wretchedly, “I know and the problem is that I actually liked it. I mean, I’ve only known Ryu for a week and I just violated the roommate agreement. The worst of it all is that I don’t regret doing it.” I placed my hands on my face and sulked without ruining my makeup. I sighed, “What the hell is wrong with me?!”

The more I talked about the more annoyed my boss became. However, she shrugged it off and smiled. Suddenly, I was shocked to see Zandra scoot up close to me and reached for my hand.

She comforted me and reassured, “Don’t beat yourself up. You’re probably just sexually stressed. It happens to a lot of us, especially when you have a man living in your apartment. When was the last time you got laid?”

“79-years-ago.”

“Wow. That is a long time ago, even for my species.”

Swinging my hand in the air, I grimaced and explained, “Yeah, it was with this creep my father set me up with. He was such a pain in the arse, but somehow I ended up getting into bed with him.”

Zandra didn’t respond. She merely stared with her eye growing wider in shock. Shaking her head, she regained her senses and finally spoke. “…Okay. That is a little bit messed up, but that’s all in the past. This is the present and all you need to do is to have sex.”

“Gee. Why didn’t I think of that?” I replied sarcastically.

Zandra scowled earnestly as she crossed her arms. She asserted, “I’m serious. Masturbation isn’t going to help all the time and you need to have sex with someone to purge you of your frustrations, preferably that Ryu guy.”

“I’m trying to fix this without sleeping with Ryu. He’s already confused about this as I am, and I don’t want to make it worse.” I deadpanned as I hunched sluggishly.

Then she smiled and brushed a hair away from her eye. Zandra suggested, “Well, what if I told you that there was another way you could have sex without the need for a man?”

Hearing that made me perplexed until I realized what my boss meant. This was when I regret letting my guard down while I pondered for when I attempted to protest, Zandra swiftly planted her lips against my own, returning her arms around me and kissed me passionately. At first, I tried to push back, but was swept away by the sensation. Locking our legs and embracing each other, remained in this for a few minutes until we proceeded forward. 10-minutes-later, Zandra and I stripped away all of our clothes. We continued to kiss until we both pulled away from each to catch a break.

Zandra leered with a wicked grin, “Shall we get started?”

Biting my lower lip, I responded shyly, “Y-yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryu’s POV

30-minutes-later, I got off the bus and checked my pockets to make sure I didn’t get pickpocketed. Today, the bus was even more crowded than usual. So, you better be sure nothing was stolen.

I walked through the doorway and into the store, only to see that it was mostly vacant with my coworkers standing around in the center while the Boss sat on top of a stool in front of them. I was baffled as I walked over.

“What’s going on?” I said to Carlos with raised brows.

“Don’t know. I just got here and the Boss told us to just stand around here,” he replied with the same confused look as I had.

The boss ruffled his mustache and furrowed his brow. Finally, he spoke in a serious, refined manner, saying, “You’ all must be wondering why we’re all gathered in this section of the store? Well, the reason is that I have some troubling announcements. Last week, while I was counting yesterday’s profits, I discovered that we are 300$ short, meaning that somebody has been stealing money from the cash register.” Then he got of the stool and trotted up to his employees. He continued, “At this time, an investigation will be held as I look into these matters. In the mean time, all of you will go back to working like nothing has happened.”

With that, we all nodded in comply and started the day as usual. I carefully glimpsed at Elizabeth while scowling before looking away.

3-hours-later, I was inside the break room, sitting at the table while enjoying my lunch. After having broke the previous one, the boss was able to bring in a spare table that he had lying around in the store, which meant I didn’t have to sit on the ground and eat my carne asada. All was quiet and peaceful. Unfortunately, that came to an end when the door flew open and Elizabeth sauntered in.

“Quite an announcement, don’t you think, Ryu? I just can’t imagine someone being able to steal that much money and get away with it so easily,” she said smugly. From the brusque tone in her voice, she wasn’t even hiding the fact she was the thief.

Furrowing my brows, I glared at the girl and huffed. I closed my Styrofoam box and stood up with clenched fists.

“I know it was you, Elizabeth. I know it was you who stole the money,” I accused with venom in my voice.

She wasn’t taken aback. In stead, Elizabeth smirked as if she was proud of what she had done. She waved a hand nonchalantly and replied loftily, “Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. How are you going to prove it without any evidence, huh? You can’t make it magically appear and present it to the Boss.” She then waltzed up and came close to my face. She finished maliciously, “Even if you did, you can’t do anything. I’ve got the boss wrapped around my fingers and I can make him turn your life a living hell if I want to.”

I growled as I bared my teeth at her, which seemed to have surprised Elizabeth. I assured with gritted teeth, “Mark my words, Elizabeth. You can make my life a living hell, but I shall endure it! However, your reign won’t last forever!” Pointing my finger, I flashed a determined glare. I added analytically, “Once you slip up, I’ll be able to expose you as the manipulative klepto you really are and I’ll take satisfaction in watching you gravel at my feet like a miserable dog.”

I watched Elizabeth glowered, but she didn’t say anything. Actually, she tried to say something but it was mostly mumbling as she tried to put together a counter remark. Throwing my lunch in the trash, I proceeded towards the door but stopped and turned to face the princess.

I stated seriously, “I’m not the same punching bag you used in high school, Elizabeth. You’re dealing with an adversary you should’ve never trifled with and I will make sure you know your place.”

Right when I walked out, I caught a glimpse at Elizabeth’s face, seeing her fumed as she childishly stomped onto the ground. She’s beginning to realize that she’s in too deep and I was prepared for anything she was going to throw at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristina’s POV

It was the afternoon and I was the first to come home. I was very happy. The inside of the apartment was so quiet, which was supes relaxing as I had the place all to myself. So, I crashed onto the couch and released a relaxing sigh. During class, I followed my friend’s advice and was able to one up Zoey, and I just couldn’t stop thinking about her fumed face every time I answered each question. 

Just then, my smartphone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and was excited to see who it was.

“Hi Sis! Like, what’s up?!” I answered with a cheer.

“Hey, Chris. How are you settling in the new apartment? You haven't called home in a week and I’m a little worried,” said my sister, sounding anxiously on the other line.

“Oh, I am totes settling in just fine, sis. I have the best roommates and I’m doing great in my classes,” I informed her. Smiling, my cheeks turned red as I played with my hair. I continued, “Plus, I met this great guy and we had a wonderful time last night.”

“Really? What’s his name?” she asked.

“I’m not telling, Brittney” I stated with a cheeky tone. 

I didn’t want to tell her Ryu’s name because I wanted to mess with my big sister. On the other line, I could hear Brittney groan in frustration.

“Oh, come on, Cristina! Well, at least I’m happy you found a nice werewolf to give your first time to.”

That was when the problem started. Scratching the side of my cheek, I felt a large droplet forming on the side of my temple. I corrected with a trail, “…Well. He’s not exactly a werewolf, but more…human.”

“Wait! You had sex with a human?! Well, I hope you used protection,” she implored frantically.

“Not exactly. Don’t worry. I took some birth control pills. So, you don’t have to worry about being an aunt,” I reassured with an innocent grin.

And then there was silence.

“Hello?”

I waited for any kind of response, any at all. However, after the next 5 minutes, I wished for the silence to come back.

“YOU HAD UNPROTECTED SEX WITH A HUMAN!!!” I cringed in pain. My ears wouldn’t stop throbbing as I rubbed them, hearing only a high-pitched sound in the right one.

“Like, seriously, sis?! You just screamed in my ear and you’re worried about that?!” I countered.

“Chris, didn’t mom teach about the facts of life and what not to do with a human?!” she questioned sullenly. Then she started explain and the more I listened, the more my happiness began to fade: “Our entire race is born from enzymes, a substance produced by living organisms. We are able to turn humans into werewolves, not just by biting or scratching, but also by through the transferring of bodily fluids, which means that if you have unprotected sex with a human, then he will likely become a werewolf! Worse, yet! He will become a thrall, wreaking havoc everywhere he goes!

The transformation takes about 24 hours before completion. During that, the symptoms would start to resemble the common cold! Once the time is up, the metamorphosis will be complete and his body will transform into a mindless beast!”

I began biting my manicured nails. A habit I hadn’t had since I was twelve. I stammered as shouted, “Oh god! W-what should I do?! Isn’t there, like, a way to stop it?!”

“Not possible. I mean if there was a drug that could stop lycanthropy, then none of us would exist. I got to go. Mom’s on the other line.”

After that, Brittney hung up and I was left in a disgruntled and petrified state as my phone slipped out of my hand and hit the ground. I didn’t bother picking it up and just laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling while deep in thought.

2-hours-later, I heard the front door opening and it brought me out of my train of thought. I recognized the scent and jumped up when I heard Ryu’s voice.

“Hey, Chris. How was your day?” he asked with a friendly grin.

I trudged up with a frowned on my face, as I looked at the human boy. Then I sprinted and wrapped my hands around his waist as I wailed in tears against his shirt.

“Ryu! I’m so sorry! You’re gonna turn into a mindless beast and it’s all my fault!”

Ryu stared at me in confusion. Arching a brow, he said in a quizzical manner, “What are you talking about, Cristina?”

We both sat on the couch and that’s when I told him everything. Luckily, he took it pretty well. Ryu wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumbs and caressed his hand against the strands of my hair, but it was hard to tell if he was shocked, angry, or happy.

He reassured with a slight chuckle, “Cristina. It’s going to be all right. I’m not going to turn into a werewolf thrall.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m not.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m a demigod. We have a very strong immune system and healing factor, and I can survive most known diseases,” he asserted while raising an index finger. “When I was a kid, I wasn’t able to contract the flu or chicken pox. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to fool my mother into thinking I was sick.” He scratched the back of his head as his lips pursed. Hearing all that made me feel relieved. If I turned Ryu into a monster, then I wouldn’t live with myself.

“I’m glad that that ordeal’s over. However, since we have the apartment all to ourselves, how about we have some fun before Jessica get’s back, huh?” I purred while licking my lips. I reached over and grabbed his shirt, pulling it up and admiring his slender body once more.

Grabbing my arms, he gently pushed me away as he scowled. He admonished, “Chris. After that whole ordeal you just went through, do you really want to have sex right now?”

He sighed and turned away from me. He added, “Also, I had a bad day at work and I just don’t feel like doing it today. Besides, what if Jessica comes in at the right moment? I don’t things to get any more awkward.”

The way he frowned said it all. Ryu was confused and despondent, and even after last night he had that same look in his eyes. I placed my hand on his own and smiled. I did suggest to him that I would do the same as Jessica did last night.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pretended to be as clueless as possible, which made him even cuter with that dumbfounded expression.

“Oh, please. I know that Jess gave you head last night. We werewolves have a strong sense of smell and when I came into your room, I could smell Jessica’s blackberry lipstick on your cock from a few feet away,” I stated with a sly grin. Ryu’s face started to sweat like bullets as he looked at me with wide eyes. he didn’t see how hard my fists were clenching to the point my nails were digging into my skin.

While he was lost in thought, I quickly unzipped his pants and took out his erect manhood and wrapped my lips around his shaft, moving my head up and down while making sure not to smudge my peach lipstick.

“C-Cristina! What are you doing?!” Ryu exclaimed flabbergasted.

Turning my attention away, I looked up and replied with a full mouth, “What does it look like? I’m giving you head, of course.” 

Besides watching a lot of porn, I even practiced giving head by using bananas. However, that didn’t help me overcome my hesitation from doing it with the real thing, but now I’m ready to give it a try. Putting my mouth back in, I resumed moving in and out as I swirled my tongue around the head. As he relaxed his body, he moved back against the   
couch’s armrest, letting out a sigh as a sign of bliss.

I trailed my tongue up the front of the shaft, watching in delight from seeing Ryu’s body quiver as he bit his lower lip.

“Please, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

Pulling away, I grabbed my colorblocked top and took it off before unhooking my bra, freeing my breasts and showing them to the cutie in front of me. Then I crushed his rod between them and moved them up and down in soft motion while slurping against the tip. The taste of the pre-cum was intoxicating and the way it throbbed told me he was ready to shoot. 

Unfortunately, right before I could pull back, I felt Ryu’s hands grabbing me at the back of my head and plunge it further down, choking a little as his dick pulsated against my throat.

He exclaimed in bated breaths, “Oh God! Here it cums!”

Right down the hatch, his hot semen fired into my stomach and swallowed all of it with one gulp. By the time he pulled out, I was filled to the brim. At first, I gagged since it was my first deep throating, but then I belched afterwards with my breath smelling like Ryu.

“Seriously?! Like, what the hell, Ryu?!” 

I was so angry at him for what he just did to me. I could barely breathe and it was like I was about to die from suffocation. I was still getting use to the taste of his spunk and my stomach is full of it.

“I’m sorry, Cristina. The touch of your lips and your breasts excited me and I just lost control.” His face turned red as he looked away with a guilty frown, which made my heart melt away and even beat faster than before. I just couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Suddenly, without thinking, I leered over and planted my lips against his own, catching him by surprised with his eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” I teased after backing away.

After that, I decided to take a nap on the couch as I nestled up against Ryu’s lap right after zipping up his pants. I could feel him brushing my hair with such ease between his fingers. I smiled as I drifted off, thinking about how close the two of us have become, but it made me wondered how Jessica would think also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica’s POV

I was hot. Sweat dripped all over my naked body. I could feel a tingling sensation in my lower half. My hands pressed Zandra’s head as I felt her tongue licking my womanhood, leaning my head back and hearing only the slurping sounds coming from her mouth.

“Oh, by the goddess! This is so good!” I exclaimed.

Zandra pulled away and smirked affectionately. She crawled up to my face and said slyly, “You think that’s good? The fun has only just begun.”

She kissed my lips and gently pushed me to the ground. I moaned as I felt her pelvis thrusting against my crotch, rubbing her clit and lips against mine in such a lascivious way. Her tongue entered my mouth and could taste myself from her saliva. She then kissed my neck, leaving a big hickey behind before pulling away.

I was surprised. I wanted to know why she stopped. However, my answer came when she locked her legs around my own. Then proceeded to rub against my vulva in a slow momentum. As her speed increased, so did my breathing as a surge of ecstasy coursed through my nerves.

“How is it? Does it feel better than before?” Zandra asked, pursing her mouth as she stared at my exhausted expression.

I nodded and replied, “It’s amazing! I can feel my mind slipping away from my body!” that was true. I tried my best to stay conscious, but the pleasure was too much for me to handle.

Suddenly, my body tensed as my hips interjected back. I announced with my face contorting, “I’m gonna cum, Zandra!” 

We both climaxed together. My fluids squirted out and splashed onto Zandra’s face as I moved away.

“Seriously, Jessica?! You couldn’t have warned me that you were going to ejaculate!” Zandra admonished as she hissed in pain. Since my fluids struck her eye, she frantically rubbed her hand on it to clam the pain.

Scratching my cheek, I smiled timidly and chuckled. I said, “Yeah, sorry about that. I can’t control where I aim.”

Zandra crept up and planted a kiss on my forehead. She embraced me, snuggling up to my body as she smiled. She stated, “anyways, I can’t that was your first time doing this and you were awesome.”

“Please, don’t mention it. My mind’s still trying to process the whole entire scenario,” I griped as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I turned to look at the clock and saw how late it was. It was already 6:59PM and I needed to leave immediately. Getting up off the floor, I quickly got my clothes and put them on as fast as I could.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Zandra shouted inquisitively.

Right before I head out, I turned back with a drained expression. I answered earnestly, “I need to get back home before my friends start to worry.”

I then sprint out and ran back home, leaving Zandra naked and baffled behind. However, I started slowing down as a wave of regret washed over me once the euphoria wore off. I couldn’t believe I just had sex with my boss and the scariest part of all of it was…I actually enjoyed it. I hoped that when I got home, I could just sleep it off, but as I reached the door and walked in, I saw Ryu sitting on the couch with The Picture of Dorian Gray in his hand. I even saw Cristina laying her head on his lap with her eyes closed as she slept. Seeing them close makes me wonder if there’s something going on with the two.

Ryu snapped his head towards me and stared blankly. He greeted in a levelheaded tone, “H-hey, Jessica. How was your day?”

“It…it was alright. Nothing exciting happened and I was mostly bored throughout the work day,” I lied, flashing a fake smile while waving my hand nonchalantly. “What about you? How was your day?”

“Strenuous like the Gordian Knot,” he replied straightforwardly.

I never thought anyone would make a reference like that, but with Ryu, anything’s possible. Putting the book down, he gestured for me to take a seat on the armrest next to him. 

He continued, groaning slouching down, “Someone stole money from our cash registers and I know that it was Elizabeth who’s done it, but I don’t have any evidence to prove it.”

“Wow, that’s rough, Ryu. Maybe, you should talk to your boss to investigate Elizabeth. He’ll probably help you,” I suggested with my arms crossed. 

“I would, but I think Liz has the boss wrapped around her fingers, which means I’m now on my own on the matter. Hey, you’re a vampire, Jess. Can’t you hypnotize Liz into confession, or better yet make her quit?” said Ryu, pleading with hopeful eyes.

“No. We vampires don’t do that. That’s just a fantasy invented by humans to demean us,” I retorted with a deadpanned expression.

His head fell in disappointment. Ryu was really hoping I could help with his problem, huh? Taking a deep breath, he said in a ceding tone, “Then I don’t know what to do.”

I couldn’t help feeling sorry for the boy. I wanted to help him, but I didn’t know what to do either. The thing I could do was place my hand on his should and tell him, “everything is going to be okay. It’ll all work out in the end.” I know that sounded corny, but that was all I had. Getting up off the armrest, I walked to the other side of the room and opened the bathroom door.

Before I could head in, I heard Ryu said, “I made you some Quinoa with Portobello mushrooms. It’s already wrapped and put in the fridge, if you want it?”

“I don’t think I can eat. I had a very long day and am going to hit the sack early.” Letting out a yawn, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

After getting ready for bed, I moseyed into my bedroom and jumped face first onto my bed. However, I didn’t fall asleep quite yet. Everything that had happened throughout the day had really escalated into craziness. The images of what my boss and I had done plagued my mind and it just made me get excited again. My hand leered under my stomach and into my pajama pants. Biting my bottom lip, my fingers played with my womanhood like a lyre, fiddling with the folds while I inserted my fingers in and out.

My hips moved upward as my breathing increased. My other hand went into my shirt and I groped my breasts. The sensation was incredible. I was getting wetter by the minute and I wanted more than just the stimulation that I was producing.

“Oh goddess! Give it to me!” I gasped.

“Jessica?!” That’s when I realized I forgot to lock my door. Twirling with my left breast exposed, I saw a flabbergasted Ryu staring at me with daggering eyes and with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

“W-what are you doing?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryu’s POV

Book in hand and a Cristina sleeping on my lap, I could hear the clock on the wall ticking while it hit 8:00PM. The smell of Dove shampoo filled the air right after Jessica got out of the shower and got ready for bed. Usually, I wouldn’t pay attention to simple things like that, but after seeing the perturbed expression on her face, I could tell something happened to her at work and it was troubling me a little.

Suddenly, I heard ruffling coming from Jessica’s bedroom. I gingerly lifted Cristina and placed her down without waking her up. Then I tiptoed towards the vampire girl’s door. When I opened it and walked it, I was surprised to see Jessica in such a provocative position as she played with herself.

“Oh goddess! Give it to me!”

“Jessica?”

She turned and gasped when she saw me standing at her doorway. I saw the left side of her shirt was up with her left breast exposed while her eyes bulged in shock.

“I-it’s not what you think!” she shouted as she waved her hand dismissively.

Arching a brow, I concluded with a deadpanned tone, “It looks like your pleasuring yourself while forgetting to lock the door.”

Sitting up, her head fell in defeat. Jessica sighed and slapped her face with her dried hand while she grimaced. “Fine. I was, but I never intended to do so. I was trying to go to sleep, but I was having trouble because of stuff on my mind.” Just then, her eyes moved down and her face turned red.

I then realized that her attention was drawn onto my little friend that erected in my pants. “Umm…this isn’t what it looks like.”

Jessica smirked and crawled over to the foot of her bed. “Maybe we can work something out for the both of us.” I was on the fence on the offer. I was still a little shaken up about what Jessica did to me. Also, I was still a little spent on what Cristina and I had done earlier.

My clothes were removed and laying all over the floor. Jessica’s head moved in and out on my manhood, making sure to keep her fangs away like before. My rod was still sore but stiff enough to endure the pain. Then she pulled her away and flashed a leering smile, taking her pajama pants off and turning around to give me the full view. For a couple of seconds, I merely stood there and hesitated to act.

“Come on, Ryu. What are you waiting for? You know you want it,” she tempted. 

She was right. I did want her, but I was just scared. When I did it with Cristina, I was just tired and my judgment was a little impaired from fatigue. With Jessica, however, I’m wide-awake and it feels like I’m about to cross a whole different line. I stared at her rear and motioned myself closer to the vampire girl. However, I didn’t put it in her womanhood. Instead, I put it in somewhere else.

“W-what the hell?! Y-you just put it in the wrong hole!” she berated with her face contorting in minor pain.

I have already experienced vagina sex with Chris. So, I thought I might want to try anal sex with Jessica. Unfortunately, I should have given the vampire girl a heads up before inserting it in her sphincter.

“I’m sorry, Jess. I always wanted to try something like this,” I said with a meek grin. I slowly motioned in and out, hearing Jessica’s gasping while she started breathing heavily.

Then I spat to give my shaft a little lubricant. That’s when I increased my speed and heard Jessica squeal even louder with my hands on her butt. I could feel her get tighter as my shaft pulsated.

“Oh, by the goddess! It’s s-starting to feel good! Keep going, Ryu!” over and over, I kept thrusting my hips. Turning her over on her back, I got up on top and rammed her harder than before.

I felt her wrapped her legs around my waist and her lips embraced my own, which surprised me with my eyes widening in shock and my body tensing up even more. Her kiss caught me off guard, especially when her tongue pierced through my lips and started swirling around my own. Suddenly, I was about to climax. My rod exploded, filling Jessica to the brim and hearing the vampire girl moan in ecstasy.

After I lurched away and pulled out, I watched Jessica gape as she stretched her cheeks further out and bite her bottom lip. Then she started to tear up. “Ryu. That was my first time doing it there.”

“I’m sorry. I just thought it would be something interesting to try. I didn’t think you would be upset.” My face fell into a somber expression at the end.

Jessica stood up off of her bed, ignoring the fact that she was leaking my seed from her behind. She wiped her tears and kindly smiled. She assured, “Don’t worry, Ryu. I’m not really mad at you. In fact, I actually liked it.”

“W-was it really good enough for you?” I asked.

“Yeah. You certainly nailed it.” she smiled. Her cheeks turned red and she avoided eye contact. She stood up and kissed me on the cheek. This side of her was entirely new to me.

Afterwards, I walked out the door headed towards my room right when I left, but before that, I said calmly, “goodnight, Jessica. See you in the morning.”

“Same to you too, Ryu. Have a nice night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one’s POV

Throughout the night, Ryu was plagued with dreams of a sensual nature. In his mind were images of him making love to Jessica and Cristina. Sometimes, at the same time, even. The bed felt hot for the boy and it made him very uncomfortable to the point that he pushed the covers off of him, laying exposed to the elements while he tried to gain a peaceful night.

Suddenly, the door flew open and smacked against the wall, which was loud enough to cause Ryu to jump out of bed and fall onto the floorboards.

“Ryu! Wake up! There’s something you, like, need to see on the news.” The boy’s eyes flew open and at the doorway was a distressed Cristina who was trembling in shock as beads of sweat fell from her brow.

The young man looked at his clock and huffed. He stated, “Cristina. It’s 5:59 in the morning. You shouldn’t be waking someone up like that. It’s rude.” His alarm clock was already about to ring in a minute, but that still didn’t stop him from admonishing the werewolf girl.

He then immediately gasped when Cristina grabbed him by the arm and dragged the tired young man out of his room, bringing him into the living room and throwing him on the couch. Jessica was also sitting in the living room, but instead of her usual mellowed self, her demeanor was replaced by a more disgruntled version sitting on the coffee table.

“What going on?” Ryu asked.

Jessica turned her attention to the demigod with scared eyes. She shifted away to the side to give Ryu a view of the TV screen and his eyes shook in distraught. 

Right before his eyes was the remains of the werewolf punks he and his friends had fought with the screen reading: “Gangbangers found dead. Bodies mutilated and partially eaten.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ryu’s POV

The calendar read September 17th. Unfortunately, I didn’t feel like going to work today. Ever since the news this morning, I was a little on edge knowing that there was a murderer on the loose and if he/she could kill five werewolves, then who’s to say the killer isn’t capable of killing other non-human races. So, I called my place of work and told them I was going to take a sick day. For the rest of the morning, I merely stood in front of the window with my eyes staring at the twilight as the sun rose over the horizon. On the bright side, I didn’t have to deal with Elizabeth’s tyranny.

“Are you feeling okay, Ryu?” I turned and saw Jessica standing beside me. 

The vampire girl was the same as me. She had to tell her boss she wasn’t coming in today, but the way Jessica said sounded disheartened and sad when she told her boss. She placed her hand on my shoulder and shared the same somber expression I had on my face.

I sighed and replied, “I don’t really know how I feel, Jess. I mean a part of me feels that those punks deserved to die. However, another part of me feels scared that we could have shared the same fate as them.”

“You can’t be sure about that.”

“It happened near the bus stop at the mall. It could have happen.” I pinched the bridge of my eyes and sighed again. “I guess Ezra Taft Benson was right: ‘Opposition provides choices, and choices bring consequences—good or bad’.”

“I guess the consequences from what you did to me was you having an existential crisis and me having a sore butthole,” Jessica mused sarcastically. Then she added sardonically, “Sometimes, Ryu, I barely under stand your philosophical remarks, and I’m almost 200 years old!”

Jessica turned and admired the sunrise with me. As long as she’s behind the glass and standing in the shady areas of the living room, then she won’t experience any irritation from the suns’ light.

“Cheer up, Ryu. Maybe, tomorrow, we’ll see if it’s safe to go out and go about our days as if it’s like any other day,” she reassured. I could feel her fingers reaching over to my hand and were about to wrap them around while both of our faces turned red.

“You guys know I’m right here. Right?” Jessica and I tensed up and turned around. Sitting on the couch was Cristina who was staring at us with an irritated scowl. To be honest, she’s actually sharper than we give her credit for and I hope she doesn’t figure half of the stuff Jessica and I are talking about.

“Cristina. Aren’t you supposed to get ready for class?” I inquired with an arched brow.

She shrugged her shoulders and flashed a half-hearted grin. She answered, “I checked on my campus website on my phone and it said that classes were cancelled thanks to the recent news.”

“You don’t really seem that unnerved by that information.” that’s when Jessica flashed me a “Really” glare with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

The werewolf girl waved her hand nonchalant and slouched with her leg over the other. She replied in an unconcerned tone, “Oh know, I’m totes unnerved by this. I just think I deserve a break from dealing with a week of my teachers and Zoey.” 

She did have a point there. However, Cristina’s face changed into a more melancholy demeanor as she lifted her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She added, “Honestly, I just wish it didn’t have to be because of a murder. You know, when I first came to Haven, I just thought it would be, like, a perfect place where everyone got along and crime would be small. Now, I just don’t know what to think anymore.”

I walked over and plopped onto the couch and slumped back. I rubbed my eyes, bringing moisture from looking at the horizon for too long while they started to sting. “Everyone is doomed to being free, Cristina. Even if everyone is seemingly getting along, there will always be death, bigotry, and selfishness, which is why the idea of utopia is a mere pipe dream.”

“So what do you think we should do for the time being?”

“We could probably stay inside and just watch TV, I guess.”

“Or we could go out to eat,” Jessica suggested while rubbing her stomach as it growled.

“I don’t know, Jessica. You’re suggesting on going out when a serial killer is loose and stepping out would lead to our possible death.”

“Oh, don’t be such a nihilist, Ryu.”

“I’m not a nihilist. I’m a realist. I don’t think it is safe to go out and eat at this time. Besides, with the serial killer on the loose, I doubt any restaurant will be open”

“I just thought it would be nice to get out and stretch our legs, that’s all. We’ve been cooped up in here all day and staying in isn’t going to be any better. Also, no serial is going to come out in the daytime. They usually come out in the evening. So, we’re okay to get a quick bite.”

She did have a point. Staying indoors wasn’t really good for any of us, and since neither Cristina nor I had breakfast, we both were getting a little testy from the lack of nutrition. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica’s POV

I showered and changed my clothes, putting on a black top with fishnet sleeves and a collar, a pair of regular shorts, and my usual monochrome sneaker boots. That was all I needed to get ready. We didn’t want to order out and remain in the apartment building, even if there was a murderer on the loose. We had already spent hours cooped up in the apartment complex and really needed some fresh air.

I waited for Ryu and Cristina to finish while they took their sweet time getting dressed, which gave me time to check the news on my phone. Sadly, there was no recent article on the police apprehending the killer, meaning that my friends and I will have to keep our guard up.

“Okay! We’re ready!”

I turned around and saw the girls coming out of their rooms ready to go. Cristina was dressed in a violet keyhole sweater dress that showed off her cleavage with a short skirt, a pair of matching short shorts, and a pair of lavender knee-high stockings with a pair of violet platform pumped heels. Ryu, however, was dressed more for lunch and less like going to prom. He was dressed in a green shirt with Final Fantasy VII logo and a pair of black jeans.

“So, are we ready to go?” Ryu smiled while he checked his phone.

“You bet. I hope you two don’t mind, but I picked IHOP for our lunch destination. It’s the only place close to our apartment and in our price range,” I stated, having a smile on my face. I picked up my wallet and headed to the door.

We headed out the door and climbed down the stairs. It was time for us to stuff our faces and forget the ordeal that’s plagued us for hours. However, I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important that was occurring today.

30 minutes later, we made it to the front door and waltzed out of the building.

“Are you sure it’s really safe to be wondering around?” Christina asked.

I frowned and sighed as I turned my attention to the boy. I replied with a half-hearted grin, “I’m sure that it’s safe. It’s still the afternoon and nothing dangerous happens…this…early…”

My face dropped when I faced the front. Our eyes widened at the sight of the walking dead who were roaming the streets, hearing them moan at the top of their lungs while they limped their way throughout the city. Now, I remembered that it was the seventeenth of the month, which meant it was time for the dead to come out and stretch their 1limbs. Honestly, when you think about it, it made more sense for why everyone was hiding in their homes because of the living dead than the idea of a deranged lunatic running about when there are powerful monsters living in the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown POV

I looked out the window, seeing my three neighbors standing helplessly at the hands of the undead that roamed the streets. I had been keeping my eyes on them as I turned to the chalkboard that was covered in photos of the three with string of yarn connecting each of them to pictures and newspaper articles in an attempt to understand their origins more and why three diverse roommates were bound together in one room. it was almost like destiny brought them together, but I didn’t believe in such a thing and wanted to find a logical explanation. Frankly, if someone saw this, they would think I’m some conspiracy nut.

The one person I focused more was Cristina Jordan. My thought was how could a goddess like her is living with an average guy like Ryu, and not someone like me? However, I pushed those thoughts and got to work. I grabbed my pistol and loaded it with ammo. Then I headed straight to the window, seeing the three fighting their way out of their predicament with Cristina’s arms transformed into large wolf arms like Riza Wildman from Monster Princess, and watched Jessica tearing the zombies’ heads off with her swift kicks and flipping their bodies to the ground. 

Ryu, however, was the most surprising. At first, I thought he was merely a plain human. Surprisingly, when he bared his fists, I was amazed at seeing him slamming them against the zombies and sending them flying a few feet away from him.

I opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony as I brought the latter down. I took a deep breath and said to myself, “Let’s do this, Cheshire.”

 

I whistled and waved my hands to get the three’s attention. “Hey! over here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is short and isn't as good as my past chapters. i'm taking a break on the sex and focus on the slice-of-life and action of the story, and wanted to start on the continuity of the previous chapter and start the zombie arc with why the number 17 is important. overall, this is my most philosophical and insightful chapter i've ever made, in a sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Ryu POV  
  
   
“Why are there zombies crawling in Haven?!”  
  
I roared from the top of my lungs before slamming my fist against a zombie’s face, watching him fly before it could take a bite out of me. That only drew more of them towards me. From all the horror movies I have seen, I assumed zombies would be slow and easy to fight, but now I’m starting to think otherwise.  
  
They charged at me like a pack of wolves, but I was able to fight back as I punched and kicked them away while I tried to catch my breath before receiving a couple of bites and scratches onto my arms, shoulders, and back.   
Luckily, my immune system was strong enough to protect me from turning into the living dead. However, having to endure the agony was far more strenuous as my face cringed.  
  
Just then, one zombie managed to jump and tackle me on my back, trying to take my head while I struggled to push it off. I had only let my guard down for a minute and was immediately taken by surprise.  
  
Then I felt a gust of wind and felt the rotting corpse get flung off of me, watching it fly five feet away and its’ body shattering into pieces once it hit the ground. I was flabbergasted as my body tensed up.  
  
“Always keep your guard up, Ryu! Even if you can’t get infected, these things can still kill you if you aren’t alert!”   
Jessica was quick enough to cover my rear against the remaining adversaries that were behind me. She was   
indifferent by the sight of the undead as she fought with an irate expression, knocking one’s head with her foot while she thrust her fist and mercilessly tore out another’s spine.  
  
Although I was grateful for Jessica saving my life, I was terrified by how she didn’t bat an eye as she ruthlessly destroyed her opponents.  
  
Suddenly, my mouth dropped almost to the ground when I saw a ball of the dead getting thrown over my head and onto an alternate parking side, smashing against a line of cars while the alarms went off. Storming up with a glare was Cristina with her fist balled and her breathing heavy. Her sweater dressed was covered in rips and tears with her midriff exposed and her left sleeve torn off as her left side-boob was showing.  
  
“That’s for ruining my favorite dress, you rotting bags of meat!” she shook her fist as she sneered.  
  
“How can you two stay so calm from all of this?!” I yelled in angst with an arched brow while I continued fighting.  
  
Jessica shrugged her shoulders before ripping a zombie vertically in half. She responded with a fixed glare, “Honestly, they’re not really that scary to us. Since we vampires are immune to their infection and we’re basically immortal, they’re not really a threat to us.”  
  
“Same for us werewolves. Even though they’re totes gross, zombies are only scary to humans and not to us,” Cristina remarked, having her arms transformed as she crushed two zombies’ head within her palms. She cringed in disgust while swatting the goo off her hands in the air while repeating “Ew!” over and over.  
  
“Well, like Jessica said. Even if they can’t infect us, they can still kill us, and with this horde running amok, that’ll likely be a possibility!” I stated cholerically, having a stern demeanor with my brows furrowed. “We need to get back into the complex before it’s too late.”  
  
Unfortunately, we couldn’t find a way out. We were too far away from the building’s entrance and we were completely surrounded.  
  
“This is going to be difficult.” The girls and I huddled up together, baring our fists and were about to get ready for the fight of our lives as the undead horde began to advance.  
  
Suddenly, all three of us heard a loud clank from inside the alleyways beside the apartment complex. The latter to the fire escape had fallen. I didn’t know if this was a blessing in disguise or a coincidence, by at that moment, I didn’t really care.  
  
“Quick! Climb up as fast as you can!”  
  
All three of us looked up and saw a figure poking its’ head out of a window on the sixth floor. We didn’t hesitate and complied, running to the latter with Jessica climbing up first, then Cristina, and lastly me. We got into the apartment room and closed the window.  
  
“Thanks for the save back there,” I remarked with a grin. However, when I turned around, my face immediately became perturbed.  
  
All over the room were charts, and newspaper clippings, and photos of questionable content, some of which were about us. It was like standing in the Batcave from the 1940s Detective Comics.  
  
“It was no problem at all.” The three of us immediately turned to a shadowy corner and sauntering out was a werecat.  
  
He looked to be about our age with short gray hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes just like Cristina. He was dressed in a tank top with an AC/DC logo and a jeans jacket over it, Levi’s pants with a chain belt, and a pair of black boots with straps and buckles all over the fabric. Although he appeared human, the only thing that stood out was his cat ears and long silver tail protruding out in visible sight.  
  
“How are you?” I asked.  
  
“My name is Cheshire Dubois and I have the answers you need.”  
  
He crossed his arms, looking confident while he flashed a stoic demeanor. “Now, you are wondering what the hell   
is going on, am I right?”  
  
I heard several rips from behind while I saw Cristina storming up to the werecat. His face turned red, as the werewolf girl got close.  
  
“Yeah, I got a question for you. Why are there, like, a lot of pictures of us on your blackboard-thingy, especially pictures of me.” Cristina questioned while arching a brow. In her hands were pictures of her doing various, yet provocative, activities such as her jogging in her sports bra, shaving her legs, doing yoga in her underwear, and that   
time she came home hot and sweaty.  
  
“How the hell did you get these photos?” I was a little disturbed from seeing these. Suddenly, the catboy took the photos and quickly shoved them in his back pocket before slightly coughing.  
  
“Let’s just pretend that never happened,” he dismissed nervously. His face was just as red as Cristinas’. “What I really mean is that if you are wondering why I saved you and what’s the deal with the zombies.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s actually what I want to know.” I nodded. Hands on my hips, I looked around and saw my friends were not as perplexed as I was.  
  
I looked at Jessica and raised my eyes. I asked, “Aren’t you guys wondering the same thing as me?”  
  
The vampire girl merely shrugged and pursed her lips.  
  
“It’s not that I’m wondering. I already know why there are zombies because it’s the seventeenth.”  
  
“The seventeenth?”  
  
Jessica’s eyes widened while she looked surprised. However, she smacked her face and gave me a deadpanned glare. “Let me guess. Before moving here, you didn’t bother to do any research on the town, right?”  
  
My head lurched down as I sighed heavily.   
  
“No. I didn’t.”  
  
“Before Haven was built, there was once a town called Empyrean, which had a very…colorful history. In the town, there was a powerful witch who used her power to help the people. Unfortunately, while there were people who appreciated all that she had done, there were others who were afraid of her. In the end, on September 17, 1893, those that were afraid turned the whole town against her and eventually burned her on a stake. They made sure that the state never knew what went down, but news gets by one way or another.  
  
Four years after that atrocity, things began to get a little weird. The dead started to rise and the townspeople were terrified. In the beginning, it wasn’t as severe as it is now, but once the graves started piling up over the years, the dead started growing in numbers, which was when the church resorted to cremation. However, due to the high costs of cremation in such a small town, Empyrean went bankrupt by the time of 1925, becoming a literal ghost town.   
Sadly, even though the people were gone, the curse and the graveyard stayed. Once the town of Haven was built on top of Empyrean, the curse immediately transferred to the area and hell resumed.”  
  
My jaw dropped while I was taken back. I arched a brow while droplets of sweat fell from my forehead. “How do you know this stuff?”  
  
Jessica smirked while she waved her arms nonchalantly. “I like looking up anything on the macabre, especially if curses or hexes are involved.”  
  
I turned around and faced Cheshire. My eyes narrowed with a sullen expression. “Okay. So, why did you save us? I doubt it was out of common courtesy, or saving the damsels-in-distress.”  
  
“Well, the reason why I saved you three is because I need help in putting an end to this madness. You see, the witch’s curse is still growing and has infected five other graveyards in the surrounding areas. If no one will put an end to it, it’ll soon spread to most of the cemeteries in about six more state districts.”  
  
“Why do you need us for that?”  
  
He grinned ecstatically and flailed his arms. “You three are the perfect candidates fort he job! For the past three months, I’ve been watching you and have seen some remarkable things form you guys!” he started listing as he counted with his fingers.   
  
“Based on my observations from watching her secretly smoking outside, Jessica is a vampire of noble blood and can survive in the sunlight and from fighting off those zombies, I could tell she is a skilled fighter.”  
  
“Wait. You actually smoke?”   
  
I turned to Jessica who just looked away flabbergasted while giving a light chuckle. Because of my hypersensitive senses, I once asked if any of my roommates are smokers and explained my preferences, which both denied. Then again, that would explain why the balcony smells like tobacco vapor every time I step out for some fresh air. I guess you don’t really know people that well than you thought.  
  
Cristina then continued, “Despite being only a gamma, Cristina is fast and strong enough to fend off against a horde of zombies. Also, watching her ball up those walking corpses and throwing them in the air was hilarious!”  
  
I watched Cristina getting flustered. She just couldn’t help but feel flattered as she waved dismissively. “Oh, it was nothing! Those gross things totes deserve it for ruining my favorite dress!”  
  
“Lastly, Ryu, I watched you punch a beta werewolf in his true form with ease, which is something a normal human wouldn’t be capable of doing. That is why I deduced that you are not a normal human being, but you are actually…” at this point I assumed he discovered what I really am, which made me and the girls extremely nervous.   
Luckily, he didn’t really figure it out and finished while he pointed his index figure: “…a saiyan from the planet Sadala!”  
  
If this was really an anime, then picture Jessica, Cristina, and I leaping back and landing right onto our faces with our feet sticking up because that’s what we were doing afterwards.  
  
“What? Did I get that wrong?” Cheshire inquired.  
  
Scratching the back of my head, I answered with a scowl, “Yes, you were wrong. I’m not a saiyan or a kryptonian, but you’re right that I’m not really human.”  
  
“Oh. Can you tell me what you are, so I can file it in?”  
  
“No. I’m not going to do that.”  
  
Cheshire was about to ask why, but brushed it off by waving his hand. He knew it wasn’t the right time for Q&A secession. So, he proceeded to what we were previously discussing.   
  
“Anyway, with our combined power we could put an end to this inconvenience and bring this city back to normal.”   
He paused for a minute with a perturbed frown. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and flashed a weak grin.   
“Well, whatever defines ‘normal’ in this city.”  
  
The three of us looked at each other. From the glimmer in their eyes, I could tell they were filled with doubt that it would work and didn’t want to go through such an endeavor. That’s when we huddled together and discussed the situation at hand.  
  
“So, what do you think. Should we do it?” I asked.  
  
“No way! That creep has been taking pics of us! I don’t want to go to some cemetery just so that he can, like, get fresh with Jesse and me, especially me!” Cristina fumed. Luckily, she was able to whisper that statement in such a low tone that no one outside the ring heard.  
  
“Yeah, I’m disturbed by that as well. However, I don’t want to spend every year barricading our homes and wade out every zombie parade that comes on the seventeenth of September.”  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Jesse narrowed her brows. she grimaced, “Hey, it’s fine by me. Personally, I want to see how this whole thing occurs and see the machinations of reanimation before we put out the fire.” I was surprised to hear that from Jesse being a vampire, and all. Then again, she did feel really warm last night.  
  
However, since we had nothing better to do and we didn’t want to go through such an ordeal every year for the rest of our lives, we’ all shrugged our shoulders and complied. Cristina, on the other hand, was stubborn about it until I told her: “I promise you, Chris. After all this is over, and if that catboy takes another pic, then I’ll be sure to turn him into a human pretzel.”  
  
She smiled after hearing that. Resting her head on my shoulder, she awed affectionately. “That’s so sweet of you, Ryu. Alright, I’m totes in.”  
  
Crossing my arms, I turned back to the catboy. I narrowed my brows and said sternly, “Okay. We’re all on board.”  
  
  
He smiled and nodded. “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. this is RockmeHard1234 with a new chapter. sorry if this didn't have much action, suspenseful or sexually, i needed to finish this chapter due to writer's block and from being exhausted during Christmas break but i still delivered what i hope is the good stuff. hope you all enjoy it. also, Cheshire is one of the weirdest characters i have plans for in the future, along with other tenets in the building like a sexy witch with a tentacle monster and a Coco (Mexican boogeyman) who likes bondage. don't worry. i hadn't forgotten about the land lady, the smiling man, and all those other guys. Lastly, I changed the dates from three weeks to three months throughout the fiction just to make it a little realistic.


End file.
